A Charlie Brown Christmas
by Hideki LaShae
Summary: As Christmas time nears, Jou starts receiving gifts from a Secret Santa, and a class project reveals to his friends the secret that he's been raising money for the city orphanage every holiday by putting on a play... This year's play finds Jou as Snoopy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to their respective owners. All Charlie Brown and Peanuts ® characters belong to Charles M. Schulz and were used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

A Charlie Brown Christmas

By

Hideki LaShae

Chapter One

The morning dawns on a winter landscape typical to a Norman Rockwell painting… or at least it would have if it weren't the middle of a city on a cold, snow-less November day. Norman Rockwell never painted anything like Domino City on the Monday after Thanksgiving.

Jounouchi Katsuya pulls his lightweight jacket over his school uniform's sweater, and he grabs his book bag before heading out the door into the cold air. He pulls up the collar of his jacket to help shield his neck, and he shoves his hands into his pockets. He walks as quickly as he can towards school and the heat waiting there for him. He enters the classroom just a moment before the bell rings.

"Please take your seat quickly, Jounouchi," says Sensei, "I would like to get started."

"Yes, Sensei," says Jounouchi walking quickly to his assigned seat at the back of the room, three desks behind Yugi's… three desks to the right of Honda's… three desks along a diagonal of Anzu's… and only one desk away from the most gorgeous, most perfect boy, no… man to ever exist… and also the biggest asshole.

Kaiba Seto sits diagonally from Jounouchi, just one seat to the right and one seat back, in the very last row and the very last column.

Jounouchi doesn't bother looking at Kaiba. He knows they'll be arguing sooner or later. He rubs his hands together to try to warm them,

A pair of sapphire blue eyes catches the movement over the screen of his laptop.

"As you all know, Thanksgiving is over now, and Christmas is just around the corner. So are finals for the semester," says Sensei, "This year you'll have a project for your semester final grade."

The entire class groans.

"Oh, don't be like that! This project can be incredibly fun if you want it to be! You get to choose what you do," says Sensei passing packets of paper to the people in the front row to hand back to those behind them, "These packets should tell you everything you need to know as well as give you ideas for what to do. If you have any questions, I will certainly clarify."

Kaiba takes his packet from the girl in front of him, and his eyes widen at the project title. "Community Service?"

Sensei smiles. "Yes, Kaiba. This is a community service or embitterment project. This one project will cover your social studies, English, and Japanese grades. One project for three grades. Do well on this project and you'll pass half your classes this semester."

"That's not fair!" exclaims Jounouchi standing up, "That means we'd flunk out of three classes if we fail this project!"

"Make up tests would be made available should you fail the project, but I can promise you all that if you do the project at all, you will have a passing grade on it," says Sensei, "But should you decide not to do this project, Kaiba, you will fail, and I would like to see something more from you than just donating money."

Kaiba turns his eyes back to the packet of papers.

"Okay. What you need to do for these projects is choose a task that will help someone else in the community. Now that could be something as simple as giving away your old clothes to a homeless shelter or helping out at a soup kitchen," explains Sensei, "After that you will write two papers… one in English and the other in Japanese. One paper will be explaining what you did, why you chose it, and what reactions you got from the people you helped. The other paper will be explaining the feelings you get from your experience. Which paper is in which language is entirely up to you. You may work in groups if you wish, but you each do need to write your own papers."

"Is this some kind of torture?"

"No. It's a lesson to be thankful of what you have because there are so many people less fortunate than you," says Sensei looking around, "Any other questions?"

"When is the project due?" asks Yugi.

"It is due on the first day of class after winter break," says Sensei, "That should give everyone ample time to complete it."

When no one says anything else, Sensei starts in on the lesson for the day.

***

Jounouchi stays behind as all his friends leave the classroom for the afternoon. "Sensei?"

"Yes, Jounouchi?"

"What's the real meaning behind this project?" asks Jounouchi walking up to her desk.

"You."

"Me?"

"Your grades slip this time of year, don't they?"

Jounouchi blushes.

"I know you don't have time to study because of the work you do this season, and I want to help you…"

"I thought you did help me," says Jounouchi, "Or does decorating a banquet hall not count as helping?"

"It does, but I wanted to do more." Sensei sighs. "Don't you think this is a good idea?"

"I don't think people should be forced to do good," says Jounouchi, "They should do it because they want to."

"I agree, but I also think that some people don't realize the joys of doing good until they have to," says Sensei, "I think you need to run along now. Someone's waiting for you."

Jounouchi smiles and moves to grab his books before heading out.

"I'll see you later, Jounouchi," says Sensei.

"Bye," says Jounouchi walking through the door. He heads down to his locker to change shoes and put on his coat. He carries his bag out of the school and immediately starts to shiver as a cold wind rips right through him.

A figure looms up in front of Jounouchi.

Jounouchi looks into Kaiba's sapphire eyes. "Afternoon, Kaiba."

"Jounouchi…"

Jounouchi shivers again.

Kaiba grabs Jounouchi's arm with his gloved hand and pulls him down the sidewalk.

"Hey! What are you doing? I have to be somewhere!" exclaims Jounouchi struggling against Kaiba's grip.

Kaiba stops in front of a black sedan and opens the back door. "Get inside! I'll take you there."

Jounouchi's cheeks tint pink, and he climbs into the car.

Kaiba slides into the seat beside Jounouchi and closes the door. He nods to his driver. "Domino City Orphanage."

"I'm not going there today," says Jounouchi as the car starts to move.

Kaiba raises an eyebrow at Jounouchi. "Aren't you doing it this year?"

"Oh, yeah! I am!" Jounouchi smiles and rubs his arms to knock the chill from them.

"Turn the heater up," orders Kaiba.

The driver moves to turn the fan on high.

"So where are you going then?" asks Kaiba.

"Downtown to the costume shop. Most of the costumes we'll have to make, but they are donating the use of a specific one for us."

Kaiba's lips tilt into a smirk. "What specific costume? Rudolph? Frosty? Santa?"

Jounouchi blushes. "If you come to the performance this year, you'll find out!"

"Unfortunately I have a party that I can't miss," says Kaiba, "Besides it's my money you want, and I send Mokuba with a check." He catches the driver's gaze through the rear-view mirror, and he nods.

"I'm not saying that we don't appreciate the money, but your presence would be nice too."

The car pulls to a stop.

"We're here."

Jounouchi looks out the window and smiles.

"Do you want me to wait? I could take you and the costume home or to the orphanage…"

"Why aren't we fighting, Kaiba? You've never offered me a ride before," says Jounouchi.

"Sensei doesn't want me to donate to charity for the project, so the check won't satisfy her," explains Kaiba, "I figure being nice to you is charitable enough."

Jounouchi's eyes droop.

"Besides, Jounouchi. I want to help you with your project as much as I can. I believe in what you're doing!"

An excited blond tackles Kaiba in the confines of the car's back seat and pushes him down to lie on the seat. His embrace comes just as quickly as his words. "Thank you!"

"Jou…"

"See you in school tomorrow!" Jounouchi scrambles out of the car with a red face, and he runs into the costume shop.

"Should we wait, sir?"

Kaiba blushes as he sits up. "He didn't answer me, did he?"

"No, sir…"

"We'll wait. If he wants a ride, he'll get in the car."

The driver nods and keeps the engine and heater running.

After about fifteen minutes, Jounouchi comes out of the costume shop carrying an extra large bag. His eyes light up when he sees the car still parked beside the curb. He walks over to the passenger door and opens it. "Hey, can you open the trunk so I can put this inside?"

"Just put it in the seat there," says the driver.

"Okay," says Jounouchi settling the bag in the seat. He closes the door and opens the back door to get in with Kaiba. "Thank you for waiting. Now I'm going to the orphanage."

Kaiba nods to his driver, and the car starts to move into traffic.

"So does this make us friends?"

"Do you want us to be friends, Jounouchi?"

Jounouchi's cheeks tint red. "Or course I would like to be your friend, Kaiba! You're a wonderful person… when you want to be."

"Then yes. We're friends."

Jounouchi smiles. "Great! Then I would like you to come, as my friend, to the dress rehearsal on December 20th. If you can't come to the actual performance, then you can at least come watch the show as we do our final rehearsal."

"Jounouchi…"

"Please, Kaiba!" interrupts Jounouchi, "I'm only allowed to bring one friend, and I want you to be it!"

Kaiba pulls his cell phone from his inside jacket pocket.

"Oh, sorry. I'm probably keeping you from work, aren't I?" says Jounouchi sadly.

Kaiba places his gloved hand lightly over Jounouchi's lips, and he dials a number on his phone. "Isono, check my schedule for the twentieth of December… Jou, what time is the rehearsal?"

Jounouchi smiles. "Five o'clock in the afternoon!"

"Five," says Kaiba, "Clear the evening for me." He listens for a moment. "Reschedule it. I have a very important date that day, and I can't afford to miss it."

Jounouchi blushes.

Kaiba puts his phone away after ending his call, and he smiles at Jounouchi. "I'll be there, Jounouchi."

"Did you have to call it a 'date'? It kind of makes it sound like you're my boyfriend or something," says Jounouchi. His voice quickens as he adds, "Not like there's anything wrong with two guys being together."

"Are you gay?"

Jounouchi's cheeks redden even more. "Yeah… I mean, I get turned on by guys, but I kind of like girls too."

"So you're bisexual," says Kaiba.

"You're probably straight, huh?" asks Jounouchi fidgeting with his jacket sleeves.

"I'm open to experimentation," says Kaiba, "I'm more interested in individual people than a particular gender."

"Wow. That's deep…"

Kaiba looks at Jounouchi longingly.

Jounouchi slides closer to Kaiba so that their legs brush together. "Thanks for coming to the rehearsal. Don't forget, okay? You have no idea what it means to me to have you there."

The car pulls to a stop, and the driver says, "We've arrived at Domino City Orphanage."

"Thank you for the ride," says Jounouchi before climbing out of the back seat. He opens the passenger door to pull out his large bag.

"Do you want a ride home?" asks Kaiba quickly.

"No, thanks. I'm going to stay here for awhile, and I'm sure you have some work to do at Kaiba Corp. I'll see you in class tomorrow," says Jounouchi.

"Stay warm, Jou," says Kaiba as Jounouchi pulls out the bag and closes the door.

Jounouchi waves as he walks towards the building.

"Are you in love with him, sir?"

"Not yet, but I'm hoping," says Kaiba with a wistful smile. "Take me home."

"Yes, sir."

***

Small hands shake the blond awake. "Joey… uppey!"

Jounouchi opens his eyes to stare into startlingly amethyst eyes. He gasps and jumps backwards. He moans as he rolls off the bench he'd been sleeping on and falls on the floor.

The little girl giggles. "Joey funny!"

"Ha, ha, Tami," says Jounouchi getting up. "I can't believe I fell asleep here! What time is it?"

"Uppey time!" exclaims Tami.

Jounouchi smiles at the little girl.

The three-year-old girl stares at Jounouchi with her mother's violet eyes. Her short brown hair, a gift from her father, currently carries the same style and half-woken dishevel-ness of Jounouchi's own.

"You're right, Tami. If you're awake it must be time to get up," says Jounouchi, "Have you eaten?"

Tami nods.

Jounouchi blinks and runs into the kitchen. His eyes widen at the time displayed on the clock. "Class starts in ten minutes! I'm gonna be late!"

"Joey stay."

"I'm sorry, Tami. I'll see you after school," says Jounouchi running past the little girl. He grabs his jacket and slips it on as he hurries out the door. He runs as fast as he can in the cold air to the school building, and he enters the classroom fifteen minutes late… panting like a dog and shivering like a leaf… or to be more precise, panting and shaking like an overactive Chihuahua.

"Jounouchi Katsuya! You're late!"

"Sorry… (pant)… Sensei… (huff)… I forgot… (pant)… to set my… (wheeze)… alarm!" gasps Jounouchi.

"I'll forgive you this once since it appears you ran all the way here," says Sensei, "but try not to let it happen again."

Jounouchi nods and moves to his seat. He glances back at Kaiba with a small smile.

Kaiba catches Jounouchi's gaze and smiles slightly.

Jounouchi sits down at his desk and reaches inside it to pull out his textbook only to find a small wrapped present inside. He pulls it out to look at it.

Crisp white paper wraps around a three-inch by ten-inch box, and a simple, bowless red ribbon holds on the tag.

"Jounouchi, since you were late, please read the first passage on page two hundred forty-nine," says Sensei interrupting Jounouchi's thoughts on the gift.

"Yes, Sensei," says Jounouchi setting the gift aside and pulling out the book. He turns to the page and starts reading aloud.

Meanwhile, a pair of sapphire eyes stares intently at Jounouchi and his mysterious gift.

All throughout the day, Jounouchi's fingers keep brushing the present, but he doesn't have time to open it until lunch comes around.

"Hey, Jou," says Yugi as he brings his lunchbox over to sit in the desk beside him to eat.

"What's the deal with you being late today, bud?" asks Honda taking the seat in front of Jounouchi, "You never forget to set your alarm!"  
"I do when I'm not sleeping at home," says Jounouchi pulling up the present.

"Jou! Have you found a 'someone special'?" asks Anzu continuing to stand as she starts to eat her apple, "Did you S.S. give you that?"

Jounouchi looks at the tag. His smile grows. "To Jounouchi Katsuya. With love, your Secret Santa."

"So who is it?" asks Anzu.

"I don't know," says Jounouchi opening the present. He pulls out a pair of warm gloves. "Oh, these are perfect! I ripped my old gloves, and I haven't had the chance to get new ones yet!"

"These look like they're good quality, Jou," says Anzu, "They should last you a few years."

Jounouchi slips them on his hands, and his grin widens. "They fit perfectly! I love them!"

"That's a very nice gift. I wonder who would have gotten it for her," says Yugi, "Do you have a lover we don't know about?"

"Not yet." Jounouchi blushes and turns to look at Kaiba. "Kaiba?"

Kaiba sets down the cup he's drinking from. "Yes, Jounouchi?"

"You get here really early in the mornings. Did you see who left this gift in my desk?" asks Jounouchi.

"I'm sorry, Jounouchi. I didn't see who put it there," says Kaiba.

"Oh…"

"Jou, you should hurry up and eat before class resumes," says Honda, "Your precious gloves will still be there at the end of the day."

"I didn't bring my lunch. With the whole rush I was in this morning, I didn't have time," says Jounouchi.

"You're welcome to share mine," says Kaiba quickly. He blushes slightly. "I always bring too much anyway."

"Really? Thank you!" exclaims Jounouchi moving his desk closer to Kaiba's, "You are the best man!"

Kaiba's blush darkens, and he pushes his bento box closer to Jounouchi.

"Oh, this looks so good!" Jounouchi lifts a vegetable roll to his lips and takes a small bite. His stomach growls loudly.

"Don't worry so much," whispers Kaiba lightly brushing his fingertips against Jounouchi's stomach, "He's going to feed you."

Jounouchi blushes deep red and shoves the rest of the roll into his mouth. He chews it quickly and swallows. "This is delicious!"

"I'll be sure to pass your praise along to the chef," says Kaiba with a light blush.

"Do that with my thanks," says Jounouchi lifting another roll, "This is so good!"

Anzu giggles quietly.

Yugi and Honda share a look and a knowing smile.

Kaiba pours a little more liquid into his cup and passes it to Jounouchi.

"Thanks." Jounouchi takes a sip. "Damn, this is some good quality tea!"

Kaiba smiles and lifts a roll to his lips.

"So, what do you all think of that project?" asks Honda, "I have no clue what I want to do!"

"Hey, we should all do something together!" exclaims Anzu, "All five of us!"

"I already have my own project," says Kaiba, "It's something I have to do alone."

"Oh, well maybe next time," says Anzu.

"What about you, Jou? Any idea what you'll do?" asks Yugi.

"Yeah. I'm sure that I could find things for you all to do if you want to help me," says Jounouchi in between bites of food and sips of drink, "This is the fourth year that I'll be conducting a charity fundraiser for Domino City Orphanage."

Three pairs of eyes… brown, blue, and violet… stare at Jounouchi in shock. "What?"

"I raise money for the orphanage. I get help, you know. The kids put on a play that I direct. We usually get the banquet hall's usage donated. Mokuba helps out making the costumes. The catering companies will often give us the food at cost. Then the night of the performance, a whole bunch of people come to watch the play, eat the food, and give us their money," says Jounouchi, "Kaiba always sends a check with Mokuba because he can't come to the performance. But afterwards, Santa comes and passes out gifts. It's amazing!"

"And you organize it?" asks Honda.

"Yes. We… the kids and I… get together every Thanksgiving Day for a small feast and to decide on a play," says Jounouchi.

"What play are you doing this year?" asks Kaiba as Jounouchi finishes eating the last of their shared lunch.

"Promise you won't laugh."

"You have my word."

"A Charlie Brown Christmas," says Jounouchi.

Honda bursts out laughing.

"Hey!" exclaims Jounouchi.

"It's not funny," says Kaiba, "It's good business."

"How so?" asks Yugi.

"A lot of people love Charlie Brown, and they'll buy something simply because it has the 'Peanuts' characters on it or endorsing it," explains Kaiba, "So donations might be larger too. It's good business."

Jounouchi blushes.

"You've done a good job so far, Jounouchi," says Kaiba, "Keep it up."

"Could we help you with your play, Jou?" asks Yugi.

"I could always use extra help," says Jounouchi, "Why don't you come by the orphanage after school? Meet the kids."

"I'd love to!" exclaims Anzu.

Yugi nods his head and smiles childishly.

"Why not? It'll be just like babysitting my nephew," says Honda.

"Well, I suppose my limo does have room for all of you," says Kaiba, "I'll drop you off at the orphanage on my way to Kaiba Corps."

"Thank you, Kaiba…"

The teacher steps into the room.

Everyone moves back to their desks and rearranges them into neat rows again.

Jounouchi smiles at Kaiba once before turning his attention to Sensei's newest lecture.

A small smile plays at the edges of the brunet's lips throughout the rest of the afternoon as he repeatedly sees Jounouchi's fingering the gloves that were his gift.

***

"Kaiba?" Yugi steps up to the brunet's desk while balancing his homework on one arm.

"Motou…"

"Are you sure it's all right for us to go with you? We could walk to the orphanage. I do appreciate the offer if it really doesn't inconvenience you," says Yugi, "I just don't want to be a bother."

"Do you really think Jounouchi should walk to the orphanage with that coat of his?" whispers Kaiba.

Yugi also lowers his voice. "It is rather light to be wearing this time of year."

"I don't want him to get sick. There would be a lot of disappointed children if that happened," says Kaiba gathering up all his books and standing. "If everyone's ready, we can go."

"Thank you, Kaiba," says Yugi before glancing at Jounouchi, "Thank you…"

"The pleasure will be mine," says Kaiba in a soft whisper.

"And hopefully Jounouchi's too," whispers Yugi.

Kaiba smirks. "Of course. I'm not cruel."

Anzu and Honda approach Jounouchi, and Anzu gently shakes him.

Jounouchi lifts his head. "Huh?"

"Class is over, Jou," says Anzu, "Why are you so tired?"

"I didn't sleep very well last night. I fell asleep at the orphanage," says Jounouchi packing up his books, "and my watch doesn't have an alarm so I had to wait until one of the kids woke me…"

"Are you heading straight to the orphanage today?" asks Kaiba.

Jounouchi nods. "Yes. Thanks again for the ride to the costume shop yesterday."

"Come on," says Kaiba scooping up Jounouchi's books with his own and heading out of the classroom. "I'll meet you at the limo!"

"Jou, how long have you been dating Kaiba?" asks Honda, "And why didn't you tell us?"

Jounouchi blushes. "We're not dating…"

"At least not yet," says Yugi with a singsong voice.

"He wouldn't be interested in me," says Jounouchi, "Let's go. We shouldn't keep him waiting." He pulls his gloves out of his desk and smiles as he puts them on.

The small group heads out of the classroom together before separating to go get their coats and change into their outside shoes. They meet again inside Kaiba's limousine.

Jounouchi snuggles up against Kaiba to make room for Yugi to sit beside them. His shoulder brushes against the taller brunet's arm. "This is going to be the best fundraiser I've ever done!"

"Have you ever thought about doing it professionally?" asks Kaiba.

Jounouchi blinks. "Doing what professionally?"

"Being a charity fundraiser," says Kaiba, "A charity would ask you to organize a fundraiser like a dinner to promote feeding the poor. You would arrange the location, the caterers and entertainment, send out invitations, and you would get paid a fee for the service."

"I don't know… I mean, I love helping the kids, but it seems wrong to get paid for helping people," says Jounouchi, "It doesn't feel like an appropriate way to earn a living."

"So if you married a billionaire and didn't have to work a day in your life?" asks Anzu.

"Charity fundraiser for sure!" exclaims Jounouchi with a smile. "It's an amazing feeling to sit back and watch the children on stage, just knowing that they'll be wealthier and healthier because of you… I think I'd be devoted to children's charities."

The limo pulls to a stop, and the driver says, "We have arrived."

"Kaiba, do you have time to come in and meet the kids?" asks Jounouchi.

"Just a few minutes," says Kaiba nodding.

Jounouchi yelps excitedly and climbs out of the car quickly with his friends following. "Come on, come on!"

"We're coming!" exclaims Yugi.

Honda emerges from the car last. "Let's go!"

Jounouchi grabs Kaiba's hand and pulls him up the walkway to the door. He taps the iron knocker against its plate three times before opening the door and leading everyone inside.

"Joey! Joey home!" exclaims Tami running up to Jounouchi and holding up her arms to him. "Uppey!"

Jounouchi laughs and lifts the little girl. "Hey, Tami. I want you to meet my friends. This is Yugi, Anzu, Honda, and Kaiba."

Tami blushes and hides her face in Jounouchi's chest.

"I guess she's a bit shy," says Jounouchi, "Her name's Tami. Her parents were in a car accident. She's three."

Several children run into the entranceway, which is lined with filled coat hooks and shoe stands.

"I'll take Tami," says a nine-year-old little girl taking Tami from Jounouchi's arms. She looks at the teenagers and smiles. "My name is Shimbo Kyoko."

"She's nine," adds Jounouchi.

"My mother abandoned me," says Kyoko, "This is Kiki. She's six." She places her hand on the head of a smaller, black haired girl.

"These are the Chen twins, Yin and Yang," says Jounouchi indicating the eight-year-old boy and girl.

"I'm Marie St. Claire!" exclaims a six-year-old girl, "I'm six! I'm from France! My parents lost me!"

"Where are the others?" asks Jounouchi.

"Waiting for you in the living room," says Kyoko, "except Ken. He's locked himself in his room."

"I'll talk to Ken later," says Jounouchi putting his gloves in his pockets before pulling off his jacket. "Let's go meet the rest."

They all take off their coats and shoes and head into the living room.

"Attention! These are my friends. Please introduce yourself!" exclaims Jounouchi smiling.

A fourteen-year-old girl sits in a rocking chair holding an infant. "I'm Yoshi Reika. This is my baby sister Kari."

A five-year-old boy stands beside the rocking chair. "I'm her brother, Yoshi Namu. Our other brother was adopted already."

The children all tell the group their names before Jounouchi's friends introduce themselves.

"I'll go try to roust Ken. This might take awhile, Kaiba, so if you have to leave, I'll understand," says Jounouchi.

"No, you stay here. I'll go get him," says Kaiba moving towards the staircase.

"Are you sure?" asks Jounouchi.

"Start practicing or whatever it is you need to do. I'll bring Kenichi down," says Kaiba.

"I didn't say his name was Kenichi," says Jounouchi before Kaiba disappears upstairs.

Kaiba walks through the familiar halls, and he stops in front of the last door. "Stop jerking off and come out here, Kenichi."

"Go away!"

"Matsuo Kenichi. I took time away from my work at Kaiba Corps to come see you. Now get out here!" exclaims Kaiba.

The door opens a crack. "Seto?"

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"Giving emotional support to someone who really needs it. Can I come in, Kenichi?" asks Kaiba, "I think it's about time for a little talk."

The blond haired boy blushes, but he allows Kaiba to enter his room.

"So who is she?" asks Kaiba.

"Reika. I'm seventeen. She's fourteen. It's not a big age difference, but it seems to bother her," says Kenichi, "She likes me too. I want to have sex with her, but I know she's not ready for that."

"So you've been spending more time alone with your hand. I can relate, but what you should be doing is spending that time with her," says Kaiba, "Take some time for yourself in the morning during your shower and at night before you go to bed. Spend the time in between with her."

"Is that what you're doing?"

Kaiba blushes. "I have work responsibilities so I can't spend nearly as much time with him as I'd like, but I have been spending what time I can with him… And yes, I've been longing for something more. Now I just have to get Jounouchi to agree to go out with me."

Kenichi's jaw drops. "Jounouchi? As in the same Jounouchi who directs us in the pageant every year? That Jounouchi?"

"The blond bombshell who's downstairs waiting to introduce you to the rest of his friends? Yeah. That's the one," says Kaiba.

"Seto. I hate to break it to you, but I think he's straight."

"No. He's bi. We've already covered that."

"Then I wish you well. Let's go downstairs," says Kenichi, "Is Mokuba here?"

"Not that I know of," says Kaiba walking out of the room with Kenichi. He leads Kenichi downstairs and into the living room.

"Seto!" exclaims Mokuba bounding over to give his brother a hug, "I didn't know you were going to be here today!"

"I can say the same thing," says Kaiba smiling, "When did you get here?"

"Five minutes ago! Hi, Ken!" exclaims Mokuba.

"Hi, everyone. I'm Ken," says Kenichi smiling at the group of Jounouchi's friends, "I've been here since before Mokuba and Seto were adopted."

"Huh? I didn't realize this was the orphanage you were at, Kaiba," says Jounouchi.

"It wasn't here when we were. The old building burned, and this is the new place," says Kaiba.

"Are you going to stay and help out, Seto?" asks Mokuba.

"I can't. I have a business meeting in an hour," says Kaiba looking at his watch, "I need to go get ready. Be good, Mokuba. Okay?"

"I will, big brother," says Mokuba smiling.

"You be good too, Jounouchi," says Kaiba brushing against the blond's arm as he heads towards the door.

"Oh, I'll be more than good, Kaiba. I'll be great," says Jounouchi, "Now, let's get this play rolling!"

"What can we help with?" asks Yugi.

"Well, Ken, do you need help on set design?" asks Jounouchi smiling.

"I could handle it on my own, but if someone wants to help…" Kenichi shrugs.

"I can help build a set," says Honda, "Manual labor suits me well."

"Okay, come with me and we'll have our design meeting in the kitchen," says Kenichi grabbing a copy of the script from the coffee table and heading into the kitchen.

Honda follows with a smile.

"Yugi, Anzu," says Jounouchi, "I'll just have you help me here for a bit. I might have one of you take over directing the play so I can focus on other things…"

"Uh, Jou…"

"Yes, Shogi?" asks Jounouchi turning his attention to the nine-year-old boy.

"None of us fit the Snoopy costume… Even Ken's too short," says Shogi.

"Either Honda or I should fit it. We'll try it on later," says Jounouchi, "First, let's handle those character assignments!"

"Do I take it that I'm Schroeder?" asks Reika, "Since I can play the piano?"

Jounouchi grins.

"All right. Do you have the sheet music so I can practice it?" asks Reika.

Jounouchi pulls out a script that's slightly larger than all the others. He passes it to Reika. "You know, we could have used a recording if you didn't want to do it."

"And not show off my mad skills to all those prospective parents?" asks Reika, "Are you kidding? Hiroko got adopted after his performance in the play last year! I'm going to start practicing my piano playing." She walks over to the upright piano in the corner and sits down with her sheet music.

Jounouchi quickly assigns the roles of Charlie Brown, Linus, Lucy, Sally, and all the rest of the Peanuts characters.

"Joey! Who am I?" asks Tami.

"We're all out of characters…"

Tami's lower lip starts trembling.

"You get the most important part of all, Tami!" exclaims Mokuba with a wink to Jounouchi, "And all you have to do is get in costume and look cute!"

Tami's eyes widen happily. "Who? Who?"

"You get to be Charlie Brown's Christmas tree! Without whom the story wouldn't survive," says Mokuba, "I'll make you a nice costume with pieces we can add on easily while you're on stage for when you make your big transformation from a small simple tree into a powerful symbol of holiday cheer!"

"Yay!" cheers Tami hugging Mokuba quickly, "I'm a tree!"

Jounouchi catches Mokuba's gaze and smiles as he mouths out 'thank you.'

Mokuba nods his head. "Now I need to measure you all for your costumes!"

"And I'll pop in to tell Ken and Honda that we don't need a tree!" exclaims Jounouchi stepping out of the room while Yugi and Anzu help Mokuba with the measurements. "How's it going?"

"Take a look at our tree design!" exclaims Honda, "I did that!" He passes a paper to Jounouchi.

"It's really great," says Jounouchi looking at the scribbles on the paper, "but we don't need a tree."

"Huh?" asks Honda.

"Mokuba's going to make a tree costume for Tami. We ran out of parts and she really wants to act," explains Jounouchi, "so we already have a tree. And I hear you're too short to be Snoopy, Ken…"

"Yeah. You should fit the costume though, Jou," says Kenichi, "I'll get it and you can try it on." He rises from his chair and heads into a different room.

"We think we have the rest of the plans for props and things," says Honda starting to show the rest of the papers to Jounouchi.

"Remind me to call the music teacher at our school and ask if we can borrow instruments," says Jounouchi, "He has the sweetest little baby grand piano, and I just know Reika would like to play it."

"Okay," says Honda scribbling a note on a blank piece of paper and passing it to Jounouchi.

"Um… what's this say?"

"Call music teacher about instruments…"

"Gimme the pen. I can't read your writing," says Jounouchi taking the pen off the table and writing the note clearly before putting the pen down again. He folds the paper and pockets it.

Kenichi steps back into the kitchen and passes the costume to Jounouchi. "I really hope it fits you!"

Jounouchi unzips the back of the costume and kicks off his shoes before climbing into it.

"I'll zip it for you," says Kenichi stepping up behind Jounouchi and zipping up the jumpsuit. "Guess what, Jou?"

Jounouchi lifts the Snoopy head onto his shoulders before saying, "It fits."

"It fits perfectly! Can you see okay?" asks Kenichi.

"Can you see at all?" asks Honda.

"I can see fine," says Jounouchi, "I'm going to show everyone!" He turns around carefully and walks into the living room. "Woof! Woof!"

Tami's eyes widen to saucer proportions. "Snoopy!"

"Yugi, how's you like to be director for the play since I obviously have to play Snoopy?" asks Jounouchi.

Yugi tries not to laugh. "I'd love to!"

"So Anzu, I'm going to need you to help me field phone calls, okay? We have to arrange for the food and stuff still…"

Anzu hides her chuckles by turning her back on Jou. "Can we talk about this after you change out of the dog costume?"

Jounouchi rushes out of the living room and enters the kitchen quickly. He pulls the head off so that only the two seventeen-year-old boys can see his blushing face. "Kaiba is never going to let me live this one down!"

"Why?" Kenichi looks confused as he helps Jounouchi out of the costume.

"Kaiba always calls Jou mean dog names like mutt," says Honda, "and now Jou's dressing up like one."

"Why do you care what he thinks about you?" asks Kenichi. He wraps the costume back up and puts it in the bag from the costume shop.

"Because I like him," says Jounouchi putting on his shoes, "Really like him."

"As in you want to date him?" asks Kenichi.

"No way! Jou would never want to date that pompous windbag! He's a complete and total ass!" exclaims Honda.

Jounouchi's blush only seems to deepen.

"He's always nice to us," says Kenichi, "The Seto we know sounds nothing like…"

"The Kaiba he described," says Jounouchi, "You know Seto. We've only seen glimpses of him. We normally see Kaiba and while they are the same person, they also aren't…"

"Jou, ask Seto to show himself to you…"

"Ew, gross!"

Jounouchi swats the back of Honda's head.

"I meant show his true self to Jou," says Kenichi also swatting Honda on the back of the head.

"Well… I have more work to do so I'd better get to it. Yugi's the director so show him your plans for the set," says Jounouchi before heading back to the living room.

Everyone sits in a circle just reading through their lines for the play, and little Tami sits in the middle smiling as brightly as a lit up Christmas tree.

Jounouchi watches everyone with a smile for a moment before tapping Anzu on her shoulder.

Anzu gets up and follows Jounouchi into another room where an old woman sits at a desk.

"Hello, Grandmother," says Jounouchi, "This is Anzu. She's going to be helping me out this year."

"Nice to meet you, Anzu," says the woman rising on wobbly legs, "I run this institution. You may call me Grandmother."

"Nice to meet you, Grandmother."

"Can we use your speakerphone?" asks Jounouchi quickly, "I want to call caterers and introduce Anzu to them. I'd like you, Anzu, to be in charge of the food to be served during the performance. It's sort of a dinner theater. I can tell you all the details when we're talking to the caterers."

"Would you stay long enough tonight to put the little ones in bed, Jou?" asks Grandmother.

"Yeah! I love reading bedtime stories to Tami," says Jounouchi with a smile.

"Then I will retire for the evening," says Grandmother, "Good night to you both."

"Good night," says Anzu.

Jounouchi walks to the Rolodex sitting on top of the file cabinet as Grandmother leaves the room to head to bed. He turns it to a card and carefully removes it. "This company has always been very good to us. They give me a huge discount because I'm doing it all for charity."

"Okay… Jou, I don't want to mess this up," says Anzu.

"Then don't," says Jounouchi turning back to the desk and sitting down in the chair, "Bring a chair around and we'll make the call." He grabs out a blank notepad from a desk drawer and lifts a pen from the penholder.

Anzu moves a chair around to sit close to Jounouchi's side.

"How neat is your handwriting?"

"It's very neat!" exclaims Anzu taking the pen and notepad from Jounouchi.

"First off. Put their name and phone number on the top for quick reference later," says Jounouchi showing the Rolodex card to Anzu.

Anzu writes the name 'Gourmet Dreams' down on her paper with the phone number. "Okay."

Luckily they have evening hours so we'll be able to talk to them after school," says Jounouchi dialing the number and leaving the phone set on 'speaker'.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Gourmet Dreams. How can I help you?_

"Can I speak to the owner or manager please?" asks Jounouchi.

_Please hold._

"The owner is Tadashi-san," says Jounouchi as Anzu writes down the name, "and the manager is Kohei-san."

_Tadashi_, comes a voice from the phone.

"Tadashi-san. This is Jounouchi from Domino City Orphanage. We spoke last week about the yearly Season of Love charity fundraiser," says Jounouchi.

_Oh, yes, Jounouchi-san! I remember you, young man!_

"I'd like to introduce you to my assistant, Mazaki-san."

"Good evening, Tadashi-san. My name is Mazaki Anzu."

_Mazaki-san. Do I take this introduction to mean that I'll be hearing from you more than Jounouchi-san?_

"Jounouchi-san has more duties than normal this year, so I've agreed to take over the food management aspect," says Anzu, "Although I'm still not sure of what I'm doing."

_Don't worry. I know all about food. _The man chuckles. _What size meal did you want, Jounouchi-san?_

"I was thinking three appetizers, two mains, a salad or soup, one dessert, and maybe some cookies and milk as a second dessert," says Jounouchi, "But what do you two think?"

"Maybe we could do a soup as one of the appetizers and have the salad during the meal," says Anzu, "The salad could be in between the two mains or else we would need a palate cleanser."

_I'd like to do a gelato for the palate cleanser… perhaps something with a light hint of peppermint,_ comes the voice over the phone.

"Oh, that sounds refreshing and very fit for the season," says Anzu.

"Well, if you two think you've got it covered I'm going to go out and help the kids memorize their lines," says Jounouchi.

_Don't worry, Jounouchi-san. We'll plan a feast kit for a king._

"Thank you, Tadashi-san… you too, Mazaki-san," says Jounouchi before standing and heading out of the office as Anzu moves into the more comfortable chair.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to their respective owners. All Charlie Brown and Peanuts ® characters belong to Charles M. Schulz and were used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

A Charlie Brown Christmas

By

Hideki LaShae

Chapter Two

Jounouchi yawns as he sits down in his desk. He pulls an envelope from his bag and reaches into his desk. His eyes widen as he first feels and then pulls out a carefully wrapped box. He smiles when he recognizes the same white paper and red ribbon as yesterday.

Sapphire eyes sparkle in delight upon seeing Jounouchi lightly touch the present as if it contained his dreams inside.

Sensei enters the room at that moment so Jounouchi places the envelope and present together in his desk.

Once again, Jounouchi doesn't get the opportunity to open his gift until lunchtime as all his friends gather around him to eat. He pulls up the present and the envelope.

"Oh, did your 'someone special' give you a letter this time?" asks Anzu.

"No. This is from me," says Jounouchi putting the envelope back in his desk, "It's a 'thank you' to my Secret Santa for the gloves I got yesterday." He carefully unwraps his box and pulls out a heavy-knit red scarf. He wraps it around his neck with a grin. "It's so warm! I love it!"

Yugi lifts the tag from the paper and reads it aloud, "To Jounouchi Katsuya. With love, your Secret Santa."

"In case you're wondering, I didn't see who put it there," says Kaiba.

"Oh, well. He'll reveal himself in time," says Jounouchi, "When he thinks I'm most open to his advances… or when he thinks I'll let him fuck me senseless!"

Kaiba's cheeks tint pink slightly, but it doesn't appear that anyone notices.

Yugi smiles sweetly upon seeing the color on Kaiba's cheeks. "So, Jou. How long do you think it would take before that happens? And what would he have to give you to make it go faster?"

"He'd have to give me his real name," says Jounouchi, "before I would ever consider going that far. I'm not a slut who'll just spread his legs for anyone!"

"Good for you, Jounouchi," says Kaiba, "Maintain those morals. If your S.S. really cares about you, he will wait until you are ready before asking you for sex."

"I think so too," says Jounouchi pulling out his lunch and yawning.

"Are you okay, Jou? You seem really tired today," says Honda in between bites of his own lunch.

"I went home after putting the kids to bed, but I stayed up to write that note to my S.S. I didn't get much sleep after that," says Jounouchi.

"Here," says Kaiba passing Jounouchi a cup of warm tea, "It will help you wake up and give you a bit of energy."

Jounouchi blushes as he takes the cup from Kaiba. "Thank you."

"So, Kaiba, what are you doing for your project? You said you had to do it alone," says Yugi.

"It's something I do every year, but I don't want anyone to know that I do it," says Kaiba blushing slightly, "It's a secret."

"I thought you said being nice to me is your project," says Jounouchi draining the tea from the cup and passing it back. "Thanks. That was great! My insides are all warm and cozy now!"

"Being nice to you isn't part of my project. It's just something to do for fun, because I want to help you with your project this year," says Kaiba.

Jounouchi blushes and shoves a bite of food into his mouth to silence whatever thought was about to escape.

Kaiba smiles and continues to eat his food. "I'll give you all a ride to the orphanage this afternoon."

"I'm not going there," says Anzu, "I told Tadashi-san that I'd show up at his shop in person to go over the catering menu."

Kaiba nods.

"We need good food," says Jounouchi, "Just remember that, okay?"

"Don't worry, Jou. We won't let you down," says Anzu.

"I won't be needing a ride either. I brought my motorcycle so Ken and I can go down to the lumberyard and ask about wood for the props," says Honda.

"Let me know if you need my donation early to help pay for the expenses, Jounouchi," says Kaiba.

"I will, and I'll thank you for the ride this afternoon," says Jounouchi, "You coming too, Yugi?"

Yugi smiles and nods. "Yes, thank you."

Sensei enters the room, and everyone moves their desks back into alignment and takes their proper seat.

Jounouchi glances back at Kaiba with a smile.

"Jounouchi, why are you wearing a scarf?" asks Sensei.

"My neck was a bit cold," says Jounouchi taking the scarf off and putting it in the box to place in his desk once more.

"Thank you, Jounouchi," says Sensei before starting the lesson.

***

"Hello. This is Jounouchi-san from Domino City Orphanage. I'm calling to speak to you about the yearly Season of Love fundraiser," says Jounouchi into the phone as he brushes his hair.

_Of course, Jounouchi-san. I wondered when I would hear from you._

"I'm sorry I didn't call earlier, but planning's been very hectic this year," says Jounouchi, "Please tell me that you haven't booked the hall for the twentieth or twenty-first!"

_You're in luck. I saved those dates for you._

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! And what about the fee?"

_I'm waiving it, of course. You know me… Anything for the kids!_

"I'll send you two tickets. This year we're doing 'A Charlie Brown Christmas'. The kids are really excited about it."

_I can't wait to see it!_

"Well, I have to get to class, so I'll call you if anything comes up, and you can call me if disaster strikes," says Jounouchi.

_Will do._

Jounouchi hangs up the phone and pulls on his lightweight jacket over his sweater. He wraps the scarf around his neck and pulls on his gloves before grabbing his book bag. He checks to make sure his 'thank you' note resides in his bag before heading out the door into the frigid air. He walks as quickly as he can towards the school, and he arrives late to class.

"Forget to set your alarm again?" asks Sensei raising an eyebrow at Jounouchi's late appearance.

"I'm sorry that I'm late, Sensei. I was making arrangements for my final project that I couldn't do after school since the place I had to call would be closed then," says Jounouchi.

"Oh, really?" asks Sensei.

Jounouchi nods. "The Hall manager only works mornings."

"I will be calling him to confirm," says Sensei, "Now take your seat."

Jounouchi heads over to his desk and sits down. He immediately feels inside his desk, and he smiles when his fingers brush against another box and not an envelope. He doesn't notice the nearby brunet tucking the envelope further into his bag.

When lunchtime finally comes around, Jounouchi pulls out his gift and places the newest card in his desk. He reads the tag while his friends get situated around him. 'To Jounouchi Katsuya. Thanks are not necessary. Please don't lose any sleep over it. With love, your Secret Santa.'

"So what did you get today, Jou?" asks Honda. He notices the blank look on his best bud's face. "Jou? Are you okay?"

"He was listening to our conversation yesterday," says Jounouchi.

"Huh?" asks Anzu.

"Thanks are not necessary. Don't lose any sleep over it," reads Jounouchi, "He took the note I wrote for him, and he left me this message. He had to have heard us talking yesterday. There's no other way for him to know why I was tired."

Yugi glances over at Kaiba. "I'm sure he means no harm, Jou. So what's in the box today?"

Jounouchi opens his present and pulls out a red and black striped, heavy-knitted hat.

"It looks like he wants to keep you nice and warm, Jounouchi," says Kaiba.

"Oh, how romantic!" Anzu sighs.

"Huh?"

"He wants to keep you safe and warm until he can hold you in his arms," says Anzu, "It's really quite romantic!"

Jounouchi smiles. "Yes, it is!"

Kaiba's lips curve into a small smile.

Jounouchi pulls out his lunch and starts to eat. "So who do you guys think it could be?"

"Hmm… I wonder," says Yugi looking at Kaiba.

"You'd tell me if you saw him, right, Kaiba?"

"If I ever see anyone put something in your desk, I'll let you know," says Kaiba, "but I doubt I'll see him. He's probably very careful not to let anyone see him."

"You're right."

"Maybe it's a ninja!" exclaims Honda, "Using all his mad ninja skills to sneak in and out without being noticed! Or he could be using some sort of transformation jutsu to look like anybody! Maybe he turns into Kaiba, slips in, leaves the gift, and slips out before the real Kaiba shows up."

Anzu slaps the back of Honda's head. "This is not a manga, Honda!"

"That's jus too outrageous!" exclaims Jounouchi, but he turns his eyes to catch Kaiba's gaze. His heart starts racing, and his cheeks redden.

Kaiba smiles at Jounouchi.

Sensei walks into the classroom and approaches Jounouchi's desk. She places a folded piece of paper beside his unfinished lunch before walking up to her desk and sitting down with a book.

"What's that?" asks Kaiba.

Jounouchi opens the paper and reads it. "She called the hall to confirm that I spoke to him today, and she wants to know what time she should come by to help us set up and decorate this year. She started helping out last year."

"You mean to say that she assigned this project because of you?" asks Yugi, and he starts giggling.

"My grades slip because I haven't found that perfect balance between school, work, and studying like Kaiba," says Jounouchi.

"I don't study."

All eyes turn to Kaiba with a collective, "Huh?"

"I have a photographic memory with perfect recall," says Kaiba, "If I see it once, I can see it again whenever I want. I don't have to study. I just have to read the textbook."

"I don't know if that makes you more perfect or more human," says Jounouchi. He smiles and leans towards Kaiba to whisper, "I'm leaning more towards perfect."

Kaiba blushes and leans towards Jounouchi to whisper, "So am I."

"All right, class. Get ready for the next lesson," says Sensei.

***

The whole classroom is in an uproar when Jounouchi enters the next morning just as the bell rings. "What's going on?"

"That is a huge box!" exclaims Anzu pointing towards the back of the room.

"Jounouchi Katsuya! I highly doubt we'll get any work done until we all know what's in that box so why don't you read us the card and open it for us?" asks Sensei with a sigh.

Jounouchi walks over to his desk happily and pulls the tag off the large box. He reads it aloud, "To Jounouchi Katsuya. Your kind words have touched me more than you could ever know. Wear this well and stay warm until I can hold you in my arms. With love, your Secret Santa."

All the girls in class sigh and swoon, and a few of the boys make gagging sounds.

Jounouchi pulls off the red ribbon and removes the white paper. He opens the box and pulls out a long black leather trench coat with a red lining in just his size.

"Oh, wow! That looks so expensive!" exclaims Yugi.

"Okay, we all know what it is now," says Sensei, "Put it away, Jounouchi, and we'll get started with class."

Jounouchi puts the coat back in the box and moves it to the floor in the corner by Kaiba's desk. He smiles at Kaiba as he returns to his desk to sit down.

***

Jounouchi pulls out an energy drink and stands up. "Sorry, guys, but I have a lunch meeting. I'll see you in a few."

"Is that all you're having for lunch?" asks Kaiba looking at the drink.

"I spent the night at the orphanage again. Ken gave me this for breakfast," says Jounouchi, "Be back in a few!" He runs out of the room so fast that he doesn't hear Kaiba whisper, "Maybe I should just start bringing you lunch."

Jounouchi almost runs into the music teacher in the hall. "Oh, great! Just the person I was looking for!"

"Why would you be looking for me?"

"Have you heard about the Seasons of Love charity event for the Domino City Orphanage?" asks Jounouchi.

"Yes. My wife and I attend it every year," says the man, "Why?"

"I'm the organizer. Our play this year is 'A Charlie Brown Christmas' and you know there's a scene in there where practically everybody's playing an instrument or dancing," says Jounouchi, "And I was seriously hoping that you would lend us some instruments as props."

"You want me to lend you instruments?"

"Yes, please? Only the baby grand would actually get played and we'd only need the instruments for two days," says Jounouchi.

"Who would be playing the piano?"

"Junior-high student Yoshi Reika. She plays piano beautifully!" exclaims Jounouchi.

"She'll have to audition with me for the right to play that piano," says the teacher, "I only let my best students play that one."

"Can you come by the orphanage this afternoon, or did you want me to bring her here?" asks Jounouchi.

"I'll come by the orphanage, and she can play me the piece from the play," says the man, "I'll let you borrow the others. Make a list of what you need and give it to me later."

"Oh, thank you! I'll give you that list tonight!" exclaims Jounouchi, "See you then!" He turns and hurries back to the classroom while drinking his beverage. He joins his friends at his desk.

Kaiba pushes his bento onto Jounouchi's desk. "You should really eat something. You'll need the added energy."

Jounouchi blushes. "Thank you."

Yugi glances between Jounouchi and Kaiba with a secretive smile.

Jounouchi eats his meal quickly. "Thanks, Kaiba. That was delicious!"

Kaiba blushes. "You're welcome."

***

The music teacher stands beside Jounouchi as they listen to Reika perform the music on the upright piano at the orphanage. He turns towards Jounouchi. "Promise me that Lucy won't be lying on top of the piano."

"Are you kidding? She's six! We'd never get her up there! She'll be leaning against the stool Reika's sitting on," says Jounouchi.

"When do you need the piano and the other instruments?" asks the teacher.

"December 20th for the dress rehearsal and the 21st for the actual performance," says Jounouchi passing the teacher a list of instruments.

"What time would you like me to deliver them to the hall?" asks the teacher.

"Thank you so much," says Jounouchi before starting to tell the teacher about the time line of activities on the twentieth so they can plan together.

***

"Yugi, Jou! Come and take a look! Grab your coats!" calls Kenichi from the back door of the orphanage.

Yugi and Jounouchi head to the front door to put on their coats and shoes. Then they head out the front door and walk around the building to the back.

Jounouchi wears his heavy black trench coat, hat, scarf, and gloves that were his gifts from his Secret Santa, and he also wears the watch, with a pre-set alarm so he won't be late for school, snow boots, and wool socks that he's also received from his Santa.

"Just one week until the dress rehearsal," says Yugi, "Time sure flies."

"Yeah, it does," says Jounouchi, "but I think we'll be ready."

"Okay, Ken, Honda. We're here," says Yugi as they step into a small storage shed.

"We still need to do the backdrops," says Honda, "but what do you think?"

"Snoopy's doghouse!" exclaims Yugi, and his eyes light up.

"Psychiatric help. Five cents," says Jounouchi reading the writing on another wooden prop. He looks around at everything and smiles. "Wow! I'm in a Peanuts' wonderland! Can the doghouse support my weight?"

"Maybe you shouldn't lie on top of it," says Honda.

Jounouchi nods. "Got it."

Thank you!" exclaims Yugi, "Will you have the backdrops ready in time?"

"Of course!" exclaims Kenichi, "Now let's get inside where it's warm!"

"You guys go ahead," says Jounouchi, "I need a moment…"

"Sure, whatever, Jou," says Honda throwing an arm over Kenichi's shoulder and walking back towards the house with him, making jokes and laughing all the way.

Yugi stands there watching Jounouchi look at all the props with a goofy-happy grin on his face.

Jounouchi turns around and blinks stupidly when he sees Yugi still there. "Come on, Yugi. Let's go inside."

"This is your dream play, isn't it?" asks Yugi, "This is the one you've always really wanted to do."

"Yeah. I have a special place in my heart for this one," says Jounouchi, "I love this story. I wanted it to be my final show. I'm going to technical college next year. I won't be able to do the fundraiser again. I need to turn over the reins to someone."

"Maybe Mokuba?"

Jounouchi nods. "He would do it."

"But you really don't want to give it up, do you? You like all this…"

"I don't want to give it up. The kids are great and it's so wonderful to help them. I really love doing this, but I can't make a living this way…"

"Jou, don't give it up. If you love it that much, we'll all help you find a way to keep doing it," says Yugi as they start to walk back towards the house, "Even Kaiba would help I'm sure."

"Kaiba…"

"What are you getting him for Christmas?"

Jounouchi blushes. "I want to get him something really nice this year… something that says 'make love to me' without screaming 'fuck me senseless'. I really would like to be his date to the New Year's Bash."

"So what are you getting him?" asks Yugi smiling.

"That's the thing, I have no idea," says Jounouchi, "I won't have time to go shopping until after the event. Maybe I'll find something nice when I go shopping."

"I'll help you," says Yugi as they head inside and start to take off their coats, "We can go out shopping and find him something."

"Thanks," says Jounouchi.

***

The morning of the 18th dawns on a city covered in white.

Jounouchi's watch starts to beep, and he rolls over onto something soft and squishy… and squirming.

"Jou! Get off!"

Jounouchi snaps awake and rolls off Yugi. "Sorry!"

Yugi sits up, and he yawns cutely. "What time is it?"

Jounouchi looks at his watch. "Five forty-five," he says turning off the alarm, "So it's time to get up and get you home so you can get ready for school. I'll just go as is."

"Okay," says Yugi with another yawn.

Jounouchi gets up and starts getting ready to leave the orphanage.

Yugi gets up and starts to get his coat on.

Once both boys are bundled up, they head out into the crisp morning air, and they hurry to the Kame Game Shop.

The phone is ringing when they arrive.

Yugi grabs the phone and pulls it to his ear, "Kame…"

_Yugi! Is Jou with you?_

"Yeah. Jou?"

Jounouchi takes the phone from Yugi. "Jou…"

Yugi starts up the stairs to his room while Jounouchi listens to the hysterical girl on the phone.

_Jou! What are we going to do! There's a gas leak at the caterers!_ comes Anzu's frantic voice, _The shop's on fire!_

"What?" All the color drains from Jounouchi's face.

_Turn the TV on! Gourmet Dream is up in flames!_

Jounouchi scrambles to grab the TV remote, and he turns it on to the local news channel.

**_Local restaurant and catering company, Gourmet Dream, has gone up in flames this morning after employees reported a possible gas leak on the premises…_**

Jounouchi hits the power button. "Don't worry, Anzu. It's only the 18th. We can still figure something out. Grab everything you and Tadashi were talking about and bring it to school. We'll see if another catering company can fill in for us. We'll get food there on Saturday even if I have to make it myself! I know I'm not the greatest cook in the world, but with your help, we could make the meal if we need to!"

_I'll bring all my notes,_ says Anzu, _And I'll try not to be too panicked when I see you!_

"See you." Jounouchi hangs up the phone. He lifts it again and quickly dials a number. "Seto? It's Jou. Can you swing by the Kame Game Shop on your way to school and pick me up? I need to see you!"

_Will I be giving Yugi a lift as well?_

"No. I know you get to school early, and he has chores," says Jounouchi, "Just me. Please?"

_Okay, I'll be there soon_, says Kaiba.

"Thanks," says Jounouchi before the line goes dead. He heads back into the kitchen after hanging up the phone. He grabs a small breakfast bar from the cabinet and leaves one out for Yugi. He eats while he waits for the limo to pull up outside. He hurries out to the curb as soon as he sees the limo pull onto the street.

The limo pulls to a stop, and the back door opens.

Jounouchi climbs into the back with Kaiba and closes the door.

"What's…"

Jounouchi hurls himself into Kaiba's chest and starts bawling.

"Going on?" finishes Kaiba wrapping his arms around Jounouchi's shoulders and back.

Jounouchi simply cries for most of the five-minute ride to the school. He finally pulls himself together and leans back in Kaiba's arms.

Kaiba wipes the tears and their tracks from Jounouchi's cheeks. "Do you feel like talking now? What's going on?"

Jounouchi takes a deep breath. "Thanks. I really needed a shoulder to cry on. The company that's supposed to be catering the fundraiser can't do it… I think. Their shop is on fire. Anzu saw it on the news and called me at the game shop. I turned on the TV and saw it for myself."

"So there's no food?"

"There will be. I just don't know what it'll be or where it's coming from yet," says Jounouchi. He sighs. "You told me that if I needed your donation early I could just ask."

"You need the money to pay for the food. I understand completely. Did you want a check or do you think cash would be better?"

"Cash. I won't have time to go by the bank," says Jounouchi as the limo stops at the school, "I put Anzu in charge of the food so we're probably going to skip afternoon classes to work out a new plan. I'll help her figure something out. Do you think that maybe I could talk your chef into helping cook something?"

"I don't have a chef," says Kaiba blushing.

"You don't have a chef? Huh? Then who does all your cooking? Who makes those lunches we've been eating?"

"Mokuba and I do our own cooking," says Kaiba, "I make breakfast and lunch… unless Mokuba wants something different. Then Mokuba either starts dinner or makes it completely, all depending on what time I'll be home. I always get there in time to eat with him, even if I can't help him make it. We're pretty self-reliant."

"Could I beg you to help cook if I need it?"

"Figure out what you and Anzu want to do. I'll get you the money this afternoon, and then we'll talk," says Kaiba.

"Thanks."

"Now let's get out of the car."

Jounouchi blushes and opens the door. He climbs out and waits for Kaiba. "Thanks again."

"Anything to help you," whispers Kaiba, "I'm going to the classroom."

"Okay. I'm going to the locker rooms for a quick shower," says Jounouchi reaching out and lightly patting Kaiba's arm before running off.

***

Jounouchi pulls out his present and replaces it with a thick envelope. He opens the box quickly, completely ignoring the fact that Sensei walks into the room. He pulls out a small angel pendant on a chain with a note that reads 'To guard over you when I cannot.'

Anzu runs into the class late looking very much a shambles.

"Mazaki, are you all right?" asks Sensei.

Jounouchi looks up at Anzu panting. He slips the chain over his head and tucks the angel beneath his clothes.

Anzu clutches several papers and a notebook to her chest. Her knees wobble, and she pants heavily trying to catch her breath. Her hair's wind-tousled, and her make-up's non-existent, which makes her puffy red eyes that much more noticeable.

"Mazaki?"

Anzu turns to look at Sensei. "I… I'm okay."

"Mazaki, please go to the bathroom and compose yourself," says Sensei, "Nosaka, will you please help her?"

"No!" exclaims Anzu, "Jou!"

"Anzu, will you just go with Miho for five minutes?" asks Jounouchi standing up and walking up to Anzu, "I'll take all your notes and look through them while you're getting prettied up. Then we'll head out together to go talk to caterers in person."

Anzu lets Jounouchi take the papers and books from her arms. "Okay."

Miho steps up to Anzu. "Come on, Anzu…"

Anzu slowly walks out with Miho.

"Jounouchi, what happened?" asks Sensei.

"I put Anzu in charge of catering for the charity fundraiser, and there was a gas leak at the caterers. They can't provide the food, and we have just a few days to get something else lined up," says Jounouchi, "She's not handling it well, I guess."

"When did you find out about the gas leak?" asks Sensei.

"This morning when the shop caught fire," says Jounouchi walking back to his desk, "Do you mind if we take the day off since we'll be working on our final project?"

"Only if Mazaki does not come to school looking like that again tomorrow," says Sensei.

Jounouchi nods and smiles. "Thanks."

"Now go wait for her in the hall," says Sensei.

Jounouchi packs everything into his bag and heads out into the hallway.

When Anzu and Miho step up in front of Jounouchi, Anzu's hair, make-up and clothing look impeccable.

"Wow, Miho, you do quick work! And those colors look good on Anzu. Thanks a lot!" exclaims Jounouchi.

"Welcome," says Miho heading back into the classroom.

"Okay, we're skipping class today," says Jounouchi, "Let's go to the orphanage, and we'll start planning. This is still doable, Anzu."

"It doesn't feel that way," says Anzu walking down the halls with Jounouchi.

"I'm not worried," says Jounouchi smiling.

"Really? It looks like you've been crying," says Anzu.

"I had a very sad dream. I woke up crying…"

"Oh, sorry."

Jounouchi and Anzu get their coats and outside shoes and head off to the orphanage together.

"So what we had wanted to eat for appetizers were a tomato and basil bruschetta, mushroom caps stuffed with crab meat, and a butternut squash soup. That would be followed by a spinach and artichoke salad," says Anzu, "First entrée would be glazed chicken with steamed carrots and saffron couscous with a shaved peppermint ice palate cleanser. Then the second entrée…"

"Damn, all this talk is making me hungry!"

Anzu giggles. "So the second entrée is roast beef tips with mashed potatoes and fresh baked biscuits. And it's followed by a trio of desserts… roasted chestnuts, apple crisp, and plum pudding."

"Wow. You were planning a lot of food," says Jounouchi as they reach the orphanage.

"Yeah. It would have been great…"

"It will still be great. I promise. We'll work it out."

"I never realized you were such an optimist," says Anzu smiling.

"I'm not. I'm just not going to let these kids down," says Jounouchi knocking before opening the door and entering.

Anzu follows Jounouchi in and closes the door before they start to peel off their winter wear, and they head into the living room.

"Joey's home!" exclaims Tami putting down the colored crayons she was drawing with.

"Shouldn't you two be in class, Jounouchi?" asks Grandmother coming in from the kitchen with a towel tied about her waist.

"We got permission from the school to ditch classes to work on a special assignment… the fundraiser. We have a bit of an upset to work around. Can we use your phone?" asks Jounouchi.

"Of course. What's the upset?"

"The caterers burned down," says Anzu.

"You call that 'a bit of an upset'? That is a disaster!" exclaims Grandmother, "The donors are expecting a meal!"

"And they'll have one if you let us use your phone," says Jounouchi sternly, "I need to make some calls and activate my plan B! There will be food, and if I have any say in the matter there will be damn fine food!"

"Language!" exclaims Grandmother.

"Come on, Anzu. We'll head into the office to work," says Jounouchi clutching his bag tightly and walking into the office.

"Nice seeing you again," says Anzu hurrying after Jounouchi. She closes the door behind her.

"You have your cell phone with you, right?" asks Jounouchi sitting down at the desk. He grabs the phone book and places it in front of him.

"Of course," says Anzu pulling out her phone.

"I'll call Tadashi and see if he can think of any way for him to still do it," says Jounouchi, "And you can start calling other catering companies to see if they could fit us in."

Anzu pulls a chair around to sit beside Jounouchi while she makes her calls.

***

"We need to re-evaluate our menu then. I'll cook. You can cook. Everyone can cook. We'll have Tami make the salad," says Jounouchi, "We'll go for good food that can be easily made. Let's get Grandmother's cookbooks!"

"Jounouchi, have you gone insane?" asks Anzu, "How are we to cook for so many people? How are we to pay for the food to make it with?"

"Kaiba's helping. He's coming by tonight to get me the cash, which he would have donated. So we have a ten thousand dollar shopping budget…"

"He's giving you that much in cash?" asks Anzu with wide eyes, "What is he? Crazy?"

"Anzu, go get the cookbooks from Grandmother!"

Anzu stands and hurries out of the office. She returns after ten minutes weighted down with books.

Jounouchi takes the top book once Anzu places them on the desk. "I'll look for appetizers. You start on soups and salads."

Anzu grabs a book and sits beside Jounouchi. She quickly flips to the soup and salad section. "Here's a recipe for a spinach salad. It looks easy enough that even Tami could do it… except maybe chopping the tomatoes."

"The printer is also a scanner and copier. Let's copy the recipe," says Jounouchi, "Bruschetta's back on the menu too. Whoever chops the tomatoes for that could cut them for the salad too." He takes his book to the copy machine and scans it for a copy before doing the same to Anzu's and showing her how.

Several hours later the menu is mostly planned.

"I still can't find an easy soup," says Anzu.

"And I have no idea what to do for a palate cleanser," says Jounouchi. He hears a knock on the door, and he sighs. "Come in, Grandmother. You don't have to knock."

The door opens, and Kaiba enters. "Grandmother? I'm insulted that you think I'm so old!"

"Kaiba! Man, am I glad to see you! Come take a look at our menu idea!" exclaims Jounouchi grabbing all the photocopied recipes, "We can't get another company to take us on so late, so we're doing it ourselves."

Kaiba flips through the stack of recipes. "You're trying to tempt me into skipping my appointment to come eat this food, aren't you?"

"It won't work, would it?" asks Jounouchi.

"I'm tempted. I'm really tempted, but I can't," says Kaiba.

"Oh, good! That means if we execute the food properly, then people will love the meal!" exclaims Jounouchi standing up and stretching.

"You still need a soup and a palate cleanser though, or a soup to be a palate cleanser," says Kaiba, "but you're really making me wish I could be there for it."

"We don't know what to do about either of those," says Anzu, "None of the soup recipes we can find would fit the Italian theme or work well as a cleanser. I just don't know what to do anymore."

Jounouchi's eyes plead with Kaiba. "Please tell me you have some sort of idea, Kaiba…"

Kaiba smiles. "Go simple for the palate cleanser. Ice cream. Just buy some ice cream and put it in a small dish using a cookie scoop. I believe Grandmother has one. If not, you can borrow mine, and I will make a tortellini soup for you."

"Really?" Jounouchi throws his arms around Kaiba's neck and kisses him quickly. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"I'll leave you two alone for a moment, and I'll go tell Grandmother about the menu," says Anzu blushing as she grabs the notebook she was taking notes on and hurrying out of the room.

Kaiba wraps his arms around Jounouchi's waist and holds him tenderly. "You're really doing an amazing job this year, Jounouchi. These problems are unfortunate, but you're handling it well. You are a wonder."

Jounouchi blushes. "Kaiba?"

"Is dinner normally served at the dress rehearsal?" asks Kaiba suddenly.

"Uh… we normally order pizza."

"Don't. Not this year. We should make the same food we want to serve at the fundraiser. It will be a dress rehearsal for the cooking too," says Kaiba, "So that we know if anything needs done differently… What cooking facilities will be available at the hall?"

"We'll have full access to the hall's kitchen facilities. We should have plenty of space to cook everything. I'm not worried about that. I'm just concerned about plating and serving," says Jounouchi smiling at Kaiba.

"Tomorrow in school, ask Sensei to make an announcement. Ask our classmates to serve during the fundraiser. They have that stupid project to do and helping you could be this task. Mazaki, Motou, and Grandmother could handle plating…"

"Yugi's director. He needs to be on stage, but Honda and Ken don't have parts in the play. I should be able to get by with only one to move props," says Jounouchi.

"No. You'll need them both for that and maybe more help cooking. Could you ask Sensei or Motou's grandfather?"

Jounouchi nods. "I'll ask them."

A loud knock sounds on the door before it creaks open. "Hey, are you decent in there?" calls Kenichi before opening the door wide to see the two teens in each other's arms, "Oh, good! You're both dressed!"

Jounouchi blushes but he doesn't remove his arms from around Kaiba's neck. "Why would we be undressed?"

"Well, Anzu said you were in here making out so I figured clothes would be flying sooner or later. I'm not stupid enough to think that Seto would stand to not feel his lover's flesh for long," says Kenichi.

Kaiba blushes.

"So what's the plan?"

"You need to go grocery shopping, Jounouchi. One store alone might not have enough food for the number of people we need to serve," says Kaiba, "Make up your shopping list quickly. I'll let you borrow the limo for your shopping trip and you can use my mansion's refrigerator to store it all. I have a commercial walk-in which should hold everything."

Jounouchi squeezes himself tighter to Kaiba, and he smiles when the arms around his waist tighten in response. "Thank you!"

"Come on, Seto. He can't work with you fucking his brains out," says Kenichi, "You can screw him later."

Kaiba smiles and slowly releases Jounouchi. "Maybe."

Jounouchi stares at Kaiba's lips for a moment before moving quickly away. He sits back down and grabs a notebook. "I don't like shopping you know, but since it's for food, I think I can manage."

"Good work, Jounouchi," says Kaiba walking out of the office with Kenichi.

Anzu peeks her head in. "Is it safe to come in now?"

"Get in here. We need to make a shopping list of things we'll need and how much we need," says Jounouchi.

"Yugi called his Grandpa to help us. Grandpa agreed to cook the chicken, spaghetti, breadsticks, and some cookies. Grandmother will make the bruschetta and cookies, and Tami will help her make the salad. I'll do the fried polenta. Kaiba's doing the soup. We're buying ice cream… What did you want to make?"

"I can do the rest. The recipe does say 'Easy Osso Buco,' and I can make all the tiramisu on Friday. We can just serve it slightly chilled. Who's making the cocoa?" asks Jounouchi.

"Grandmother and Grandpa."

"Okay. Let's make our list."

***

Jounouchi fingers the simple card from his Secret Santa with the message 'I will see you soon. May I kiss you then? With love, Your Secret Santa' written in Christmas green. He waits until Sensei makes all the announcements before raising his hand. "Sensei?"

"What is it, Jounouchi? A question already?"

"May I make an announcement?"

Sensei nods. "Please be brief."

Jounouchi stands and walks to the front of the room. He turns towards the class. "For my final project, I am hosting a charity fundraiser for the Domino City Orphanage. Due to unforeseeable circumstances with the catering company, my team will prepare the food as well, but I need servers. I can't have the kids from the orphanage serving when they're also the entertainment. I need volunteers, and I'll take anybody. One evening, and you'd be done your project. Plus, I will feed you! The same nine course meal everyone else will be eating…"

"Would we get to wear cute server uniforms?" asks Miho.

All the color drains from Jounouchi's face. "Uniforms?"

Anzu stands up quickly and turns towards Miho. "Unfortunately no. We want the servers to wear their school uniforms. It will provide unity without making the servers look stupid or too… you know."

Miho blushes. "Right. I'll help you, Jounouchi."

"Thank you, Miho," says Jounouchi.

Several more students agree to be servers.

"Okay. We need you all at the banquet hall at six so we can go over some procedures," says Jounouchi. He says a few more words before returning to his seat. He breathes a sigh of relief and looks back at Kaiba with a smile.

Kaiba smiles and whispers, "Nice work."

***

The alarm on Jounouchi's watch starts to beep, and Jounouchi sits up with a yawn to turn it off. He gently shakes Yugi and Honda awake. "Come on, guys. We've got to get up and go over to the hall."

"Okay," says Yugi sitting up.

Honda rolls over and groans.

Yugi trips over Honda as he gets up and makes his way to the bathroom.

Jounouchi gets up and kicks Honda in the shin on his way to the couch. He lightly shakes Anzu. "Come on. Wake up."

Anzu slowly opens her eyes. She yawns and sits up. "Morning."

"I hope you all like cereal," says Jounouchi. He looks over at Honda still sleeping on the floor. "Anzu, can you try to wake him? I'll go make us some cereal up."

"Thanks, Jou," says Anzu standing and stretching.

Jounouchi heads into the kitchen to make four bowls of warm cereal.

Within five minutes, the other three come in to eat before they get dressed up in their winter clothes to take the props to the banquet hall.

"Kaiba's bringing the food, right?" asks Anzu.

"Yes. He'll meet us there with the food for the Osso Buco. It needs to cook for several hours so we'll have to start it early," says Jounouchi, "Isono will be bringing the rest of the groceries by about ten. Mokuba's coming right after class with the costumes. The music teacher is coming by at two with the instruments. Apparently he's hired piano movers. Sensei's coming by after class, so are all the kids. Grandmother is bringing Tami over after lunch. There's a lot to do but if we keep to our schedule we'll be okay."

"Yeah, we will," says Anzu helping Yugi load the last prop, a pre-made stack of snowballs, into the back of the old truck that Kenichi managed to borrow for them.

"Okay, we're ready to go!" exclaims Yugi.

Jounouchi gets into the driver's seat, and the others squeeze into the cab with him. He drives them carefully to the banquet hall, and they proceed to unload everything and get it set up as well as they can.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and references belong to their respective owners. All Charlie Brown and Peanuts ® characters belong to Charles M. Schulz and were used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

A Charlie Brown Christmas

By

Hideki LaShae

Chapter Three

"Good girl, Tami! You are the best Christmas tree Charlie Brown ever had!" exclaims Jounouchi embracing the highly decorated little girl. He still wears his Snoopy costume except for the head. "This is going to be our best show ever!"

"Okay, everyone! Costumes off and then we'll eat!" exclaims Yugi.

"Food is ready!" exclaims Anzu, "We will be serving in the same stages as tomorrow night, but you'll have to carry your own plates! And best news is they're paper so we don't have to clean them!"

Everyone gets out of his or her costume. They sit down at the tables already laid out with the first appetizer… thanks to the support staff bringing it from the kitchen.

Jounouchi sits down beside Kaiba. "Thank you for coming. It really means a lot to me."

"Wonderful performance. I'm glad I came. You've dome something so amazing tonight," says Kaiba, "Thank you for inviting me. I'm so proud of you right now and all the work you've done."

"Say that after you taste the food," says Jounouchi blushing, "if you can…"

"I'm sure it's wonderful," says Kaiba lifting a piece of bruschetta to his lips. He sighs contentedly. "Very nice…"

Jounouchi smiles and begins to eat.

Across the table from them, Kenichi and Yugi share a look and smile at each other.

"So, Jou, will your boyfriend be attending the performance tomorrow as well?" asks Grandmother.

"I don't have a boyfriend, Grandmother," says Jounouchi.

"Really? The way you and Seto have been acting together I thought you two were dating," says Grandmother.

"Joey, be my boy friend," says Tami.

"Um… how about I be your guy friend? It's an even better role than boyfriend," says Jounouchi.

Tami smiles and nods. She dumps the tomato and basil off her bread and just eats the bread.

"Eat your veggies, Tami," says Grandmother.

"Why does she look so familiar?" whispers Seto into Jounouchi's ear.

"Probably because she could be Mai's daughter. Tami's real mom had eyes like Kujaku Mai and her dad's hair was like Varon… You know Mai and Varon are engaged?" whispers Jounouchi.

"No, I didn't…"

"Wait here," says Jounouchi standing up and lifting both his and Kaiba's empty plates, "I'll go get us the next course."

"Me too?" asks Tami holding up her plate of tomato and basil.

"Okay. You too," says Jounouchi. He takes Tami's plate as well and heads into the kitchen. When he returns with the fried polenta, he places the plate with the tomato and basil back in front of Tami.

"You know you don't need to serve me, Jounouchi," says Kaiba.

"I want to," says Jounouchi smiling, "Now shut up and eat your dinner."

Kaiba returns Jounouchi's smile and continues to eat. "Fine, but I'll serve us the soup."

"You don't have to…"

"I want to," says Kaiba.

Mokuba moves from his seat with some of the orphans to sit beside Kaiba, and he whispers to his brother, "Jou's really outdone himself with everything this year, huh? Do you think he'll like the last surprise?"

"I hope so, Mokuba," whispers Kaiba.

"The food is very good, everyone," says Mokuba, "Good job with the cooking!"

Everyone continues to talk and eat and enjoy the sensation of success and nervousness, which always comes with the end of dress rehearsal.

Once it's all said and done, everyone heads home for the evening, and Kaiba graciously gives his classmates a ride home in his limo.

Kaiba walks Jounouchi up to his door. He takes the blond's hand as they walk. "The food was fabulous, Jou. You are magnificent."

"Did you really like it?"

"I loved it. Your Osso Buco was very good. You can cook for me whenever you want," says Kaiba, "I just want to say good luck tomorrow. I know you don't need it because everything went great tonight, but… good luck."

"Thank you," says Jounouchi pulling Kaiba into a quick embrace, "Good luck at your thing tomorrow."

"Thank you. I'll need it I'm afraid. Sleep well. I'll see you soon, Jounouchi…"

"You don't have to call me Jounouchi, Kaiba. You could call me Jou or whatever…" Jounouchi blushes.

Kaiba blushes. "I'll call you Katsuya if you'll call me Seto."

"Good night, Seto."

"Good night, Katsuya." Kaiba turns and heads back to the limo where Mokuba waits to go home.

***

Jounouchi's eyes widen when he's handed the two tickets with the small snowflake stickers on the corner. He looks up with a wide grin. "I'm glad you could come!"

Mai and Varon smile back at Jounouchi.

"We wouldn't miss this, Jou," says Mai, "We got the tickets for free."

"And all we need to do is give you this envelope," says Varon passing a green envelope to Jounouchi.

"Oh, thanks," says Jounouchi. His shoulders slump discouragingly but he tries to keep up his grin.

"I'll continue greeting people if you want to read that," says Honda.

"Thanks, Honda," says Jounouchi, "I'll take you to your seats."

"Thank you," says Varon as he wraps his arm around Mai.

Jounouchi leads Mai and Varon to a table along the side. "Here you go. Please enjoy the show."

"We will, Jounouchi," says Mai.

Jounouchi hurries off to the bathroom and locks himself in a stall to read his note. 'To my dearest Jounouchi Katsuya. Thank you for inviting me to watch the play and giving me the tickets. Unfortunately, as you now know, I will be unable to attend. I wouldn't want the kids to see me slip out so that I could change. You see… you already know who I am. I am more than just your Santa. I am Santa to those kids as well. So I will see you tonight when I pass out the donated presents. I have one for you that I hope you'll like. Please accept it. With all my love, your Secret Santa.'

Jounouchi sighs and tucks the card into his pocket. "So the person who's been making the children happy year after year is in my class? Could it really be true? Could you be who I want you to be?"

The bathroom door opens.

Jounouchi snaps out of his reverie and unlocks his stall. He steps out and nods to the man at the sink. He heads out to the main door again.

"All the tickets have been collected. We've got a full house," says Honda.

"Good!" exclaims Jounouchi, "I've got to go backstage. Please go to the kitchen and tell them to start serving the first course!"

"Right!" exclaims Honda heading off while Jounouchi rushes to the stage. He walks through the curtain, and a spotlight shines down on him. He smiles. "Welcome, friends, to the fourth annual Season of Love fundraiser! Thank you all for coming. I hope you're all hungry for some good food, some good company, and some good entertainment!"

The students who agreed to be servers start walking into the room, all wearing their school uniforms and carrying trays with four plates on each.

"I see the food is arriving, and in just a few moments we'll begin 'A Charlie Brown Christmas' for you," says Jounouchi, "but first a song from our very own Schroeder… Reika-chan!" He steps through the curtain and helps Kenichi pull it aside to reveal Reika at the piano.

Reika starts to play 'Moonlight Sonata' as the spotlight lands on her. She watches for the servers to leave the dining area before she stops playing. "We now present to you… A Charlie Brown Christmas."

The curtains open fully to show Charlie Brown and Linus leaning over a snow-covered wall while the rest of their friends, including Snoopy, skate on the frozen pond.

Reika begins to play 'Noel' and a few of the students start to sing the words, "The first Noel, the angels did sing over certain poor shepherds in fields where they lay… in fields where they lay keeping their sheep…"

Fluffy white snowflakes tumble from the sky onto a group of joyful children as they sing and laugh, skating on the frozen pond in town. Everyone looks happy and full of holiday cheer.

"I think there must be something wrong with me," Charlie Brown tells his friend Linus as they lean over a snow-covered brick wall. "I just don't understand Christmas, I guess. I might be getting presents and sending Christmas cards and decorating trees and all that, but I'm still not happy. I don't feel the way I'm supposed to feel."

Linus looks over at his friend. "Charlie Brown, you're the only person I know who can take a wonderful season like Christmas and turn it into a problem. Maybe Lucy's right. Of all the Charlie Browns in the world, you're the Charlie Browniest."

Charlie Brown walks through the snow, thinking about what Linus had said. When he reaches his mailbox, Charlie Brown hopefully pokes his head inside. It's empty.

"Rats!" Charlie Brown says out loud, feeling sadder than ever. "Nobody sent me a Christmas card today. I know nobody likes me. Why do we have to have a holiday season to emphasize it?"

Violet is also outside, enjoying the wintry snowfall and reading a holiday card she had just received.

"Thanks for the Christmas card you sent me, Violet," says Charlie Brown bitterly.

"I didn't send you a Christmas card," Violet responds.

Charlie Brown thrusts his hands deep in his pockets and makes a face. "Don't you know sarcasm when you hear it?"

Charlie Brown walks past houses on his street, and notices all his other friends throwing snowballs, building snowmen, and catching snowflakes on their tongues. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves, but Charlie Brown still feels sad.

Desperate to discuss his inappropriate holiday mood, Charlie Brown sits down on the stool in front of Lucy's psychiatric booth. "I am in sad shape," he tells her, frowning.

Lucy's excited to have a customer, but she stops him short before hearing any more details. She demands that Charlie Brown pay in advance for her psychiatric advice. Charlie Brown reaches into his jacket pocket and drops a shiny nickel in her money can. The coin makes a metallic clinking noise as it falls to the bottom of the can.

"Boy, I love the beautiful sound of cold, hard cash," says Lucy, "That beautiful, beautiful sound. Nickels, nickels, nickels. That beautiful sound of plunking nickels." Lucy grins. "Now, what seems to be your trouble?"

Charlie Brown tells her that he knows he should be happy during Christmas, like everyone else, but he just can't seem to manage it. Lucy is entirely ready to diagnose his problem.

"Well, as they say on TV, the mere fact that you realize you need help indicates that you are not too far gone." Lucy looks at him sternly. "I think we'd better pinpoint your fears. If we can find out what you're afraid of, we can label it. Are you afraid of responsibility? If you are, then you have hypengyophobia. How about cats? If you're afraid of cats, you have ailurophasia. Are you afraid of staircases? If you are, then you have climacaphobia. Maybe you have thalassophobia. This is fear of the ocean, or gephyrobia, which is the fear of crossing bridges. Or maybe you have pantophobia. Do you think you have pantophobia?"

"What's pantophobia?" asks Charlie Brown.

"The fear of everything," Lucy responds.

"That's it!" shouts a briefly encouraged Charlie Brown. But then his glum expression returns. "Actually, Lucy, my trouble is Christmas. I just don't understand it. Instead of feeling happy, I feel sort of let down."

Lucy comes around from behind the booth to confront her friend face-to-face. "You need involvement. You need to get involved in some real Christmas project. How would you like to be director for our Christmas play?"

Charlie Brown blinks in complete surprise. "Me? You want me to be the director of the Christmas play?"

Lucy tries hard to persuade Charlie Brown to join in. "Sure, Charlie Brown. We need a director. We've got a shepherd, musicians, animals, everyone we need. We've even got a Christmas Queen."

Charlie Brown hesitates. What does he know about how to properly direct a Christmas play?

"Don't worry," Lucy reassures him. "I'll be there to help you."

Charlie Brown thinks for a moment. Maybe he does need to get involved with a holiday project in order to feel better about things. Lucy's confidence is almost contagious. Besides, he can't let everyone down. They need him. Figuring he has nothing to lose, Charlie Brown agrees to meet Lucy and the rest of the cast at the auditorium.

"Incidentally," Lucy adds, "I know how you feel about all this Christmas business, getting depressed and all that. It happens to me every year. I never get what I really want. I always get a lot of stupid toys or a bicycle or clothes or something like that."

"What is it you want?" asks Charlie Brown.

Lucy looks right at him. "Real estate."

Just then Charlie Brown notices his dog, Snoopy, pass by, hauling a large brown box overflowing with colorful holiday lights and decorations. He follows Snoopy back to his doghouse and watches as the dog begins to create a large display of ornaments and lights on the roof. "What's going on here?" he inquires.

Snoopy grins and hands him a flyer. It says: 'Find the true meaning of Christmas. Win money, money, money! Spectacular, super colossal, neighborhood Christmas lights and display contest!'

Charlie Brown looks up at the sky in dismay. Even his very own dog has gone commercial! The thought of the contest makes Charlie Brown feel positively sick. Is money all anyone cares about? Charlie Brown can't stand it. He throws the flyer into the air and leaves Snoopy to decorate his doghouse alone.

As he walks away, Charlie Brown runs into his little sister, Sally. "I've been looking for you, big brother," she says, "Will you please write a letter to Santa Claus for me? You write it and I'll tell you what I want to say."

Charlie Brown is in a hurry to get to the school auditorium on time for play rehearsal, but he can't say no to his little sister. Charlie Brown takes the pen and clipboard from Sally's outstretched hands and prepares to write. "Okay, shoot."

Sally begins to rattle off her letter to Santa. "I have been extra good this year, so I have a long list of presents that I want."

"Oh, brother," sighs Charlie Brown.

Sally continues, "Please note the size and color of each item and send as many as possible. If it seems too complicated, make it easy on yourself. Just send money. How about tens and twenties?"

Charlie Brown is dismayed. Even his baby sister has become greedy. Writing a letter to Santa Claus is one thing, but demanding cash from him is just absurd.

Charlie Brown returns the pen and clipboard to his sister and hurries to the auditorium for the first day of rehearsal. He arrives just on time, and the rest of the kids are already gathered onstage and in the wings of the theater. He walks over to the director's chair to address the cast, but as he begins to speak, Charlie Brown realizes that all the kids are dancing and goofing around, and that no one is paying any attention to him at all.

He picks up a megaphone and tries again. "All right," he says. "Stop the music. We're going to do this and we're going to do it right."

Lucy picks up a stack of scripts and begins to assign roles. Freida plays the innkeeper's wife; Pig Pen plays the innkeeper, and Shermy plays a shepherd. Snoopy is delighted to play the roles of all the different animals, from sheep to cow to penguin. When she comes around to Linus, who is also playing a shepherd, Lucy hands him his script and instructs him to memorize his lines so he can recite them on cue. Linus hugs his trusty blue blanket and begins to protest. "This is ridiculous! I can't memorize something like this so quickly. Why should I be put through such agony? Give me one good reason why I should have to memorize this!"

Lucy glowers at Linus and makes a fist, curling one menacing finger at a time. "I'll give you five good reasons," she says, "One, two, three, four, five!"

Linus stares at Lucy's threatening fist and swallows hard. "Those are good reasons," he agrees. "Christmas is not only getting too commercial, it's getting too dangerous!"

Lucy frowns. "And get rid of that stupid blanket. What's a Christmas shepherd going to look like holding a stupid blanket like that?"

Charlie Brown tries his best to control his temper. "All right. Let's have it quiet," he says. "Places, everybody. Schroeder, set the mood for the first scene."

Schroeder sit at the piano and starts to play a cheerful jazz tune. The entire cast starts to dance all over the place.

"Cut, cut!" shouts Charlie Brown. It's all wrong. He suggests that they rehearse another scene instead.

But no one seems to be able to concentrate. Freida complains that Pig Pen's dust is ruining the style of her naturally curly hair. Sally stays close to Linus, watching his every move, and occasionally resting her little blonde head on his shoulder. "Isn't he the cutest thing?" she asks anyone who would listen. Meanwhile, Lucy and Snoopy demand a lunch break.

"Good grief," exclaims Charlie Brown, who is determined to get back to work on the play. "There's no time for foolishness. Let's take it from the top again."

Schroeder begins to play the jazzy piano music again, which sends everyone into another dancing frenzy.

Lucy comes over and stands next to Charlie Brown. "What's the matter?" she asks. "Don't you think it's great?"

Charlie Brown shakes his head. Something just isn't right. "Look," says Lucy matter-of-factly, "Let's face it. We all know that Christmas is a big commercial racket. It's run by a big eastern syndicate, you know."

"Well," Charlie Brown responds, "this is one play that's not going to be commercial. What our play needs is the proper Christmas mood. We need a Christmas tree."

Lucy claps her hands. "Hey, perhaps a tree. A great, big, shiny aluminum Christmas tree! That's it! Get the biggest aluminum tree you can find. Maybe paint it pink!"

Charlie Brown leaves Lucy in charge of rehearsal, and sets out with Linus to find the perfect tree for their play. The boys finally reach a Christmas tree lot filled with a vast array of bright, shiny aluminum trees. Then in the midst of all the brightly colored metal, they catch sight of a tiny green pine tree on a wooden stand. "Gee," says Linus, "I didn't know they still made wooden Christmas trees."

Charlie Brown goes over to the little tree. "This one seems to need a home," he says.

Linus stops him for a moment. "I don't know. Remember what Lucy said? This doesn't seem to fit the modern spirit."

But Charlie Brown is adamant. "I don't care," he says. "We'll decorate it and it will be just right for our play. Besides, I think it needs me."

They return to the auditorium, and Charlie Brown walks the little green tree over beside Schroeder's piano. "We're back," he announces, getting everyone's attention.

All the kids gather around the small, sad-looking tree. "Boy, are you stupid, Charlie Brown," says Violet.

Lucy speaks up next. "You were supposed to get a good tree. Can't you even tell a good tree from a poor tree?"

"You're hopeless, Charlie Brown," sighs Peppermint Patty.

"You've been dumb before, but this time you really did it," says Lucy.

All of the kids laugh at Charlie Brown and his pathetic little tree. Then they all walk away, leaving him alone and bewildered next to the piano. Linus approaches him slowly, blanket in hand.

"I guess you were right, Linus," says Charlie Brown miserably, "I shouldn't have picked this little tree. Everything I do turns into a disaster. I guess I really don't know what Christmas is about. Isn't there anyone who understands what Christmas is all about?"

"Sure," says Linus, "I can tell you what Christmas is all about." He walks to the center of the stage where a single spotlight shines right on him, and he begins to speak.

"And there were in the same country shepherds abiding in the field, keeping watch over their flock by night. And lo, the angel of the Lord came upon them, and the glory of the Lord shone round about them. And they were so afraid. And the angel says unto them, 'Fear not, for behold, I bring you tidings of great joy which will be to all people. For unto you is born this day in the city of David a savior, which is Christ the Lord. And this shall be a sign unto you. Ye shall find the babe wrapped in swaddling clothes lying in a manger.' And suddenly there was with the angel a multitude of the heavenly host, praising God and saying, 'Glory to God in the highest, and on Earth peace, goodwill toward men.'"

Linus picks up his blanket and walks back toward the piano. "That's what Christmas is all about, Charlie Brown."

All of the kids in the auditorium are silent. Charlie Brown takes one of the branches of his little Christmas tree in hand and smiles. He pulls it outside and looks up into the dark night sky, twinkling with a million silver stars.

"Linus is right," he says to himself, the words still echoing in his mind. "I won't let all this commercialism ruin my Christmas. I'll take this little tree home and decorate it and I'll show them it really will work in our play." He heads home and comes upon Snoopy's prize-winning doghouse. Charlie Brown grabs a large red ornament from the roof and hangs it carefully on the top branch of his little Christmas tree.

Charlie Brown cringes with dismay as the entire tree bends over from the weight of the single ornament. "I've killed it," he shouts, feeling sad and frustrated. "Everything I touch gets ruined!" He gives up on decorating the tree, and walks away with his shoulders as bent as the little tree's trunk.

The rest of Charlie Brown's friends walk over to the little tree. Linus leans over and straightens out the branch. "I never thought it was such a bad little tree," he confesses, wrapping his blanket gently around the base of the trunk. "It's not bad at all really. Maybe it just needs a little love."

The kids look at Snoopy's doghouse decorations and then at the little tree. Without another word, they remove the decorations from the doghouse and gather around the sad little tree. Working together, they quickly transform it into a truly beautiful sight, complete with a star on top.

Even Lucy has to admit that it looks wonderful. "Charlie Brown is a blockhead, but he did get a nice tree."

The whole gang circles around the decorated tree, and someone begins to hum "O, Little Town of Bethlehem."

Charlie Brown hears the noise and comes over to the group. "What's going on here?" he asks.

"Merry Christmas, Charlie Brown!" everyone shouts. Charlie Brown can't help but smile. He catches sight of his tree – his little tree that no one had wanted – and he can hardly believe his eyes.

His friends' efforts have transformed it into something truly special. Everyone sings: "Hark, the Herald angels sing, Glory to the newborn king. Peace on earth and mercy mild, God and sinner reconciled. Joyful all ye nations rise! Join the triumph of the skies! With angelic host proclaim: Christ is born in Bethlehem. Hark, the Herald angels sing, Glory to the newborn king."

Surrounded by his friends, Charlie Brown realizes that Linus had been right about the true meaning of Christmas. This is the Christmas spirit he has been looking for all along.

"We wish you a Merry Christmas. We wish you a Merry Christmas. We wish you a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year," everyone sings.

Jounouchi pulls off his Snoopy head. "Thank you, everyone, for joining us tonight. Now you know what time it is. We thank you for your donations!"

"Ho, ho, ho!" The door to the banquet hall bursts open to reveal a fat man with a long, white beard… dressed all in red from his head to his foot. A heavy sack is slung over his shoulder. "Ho, ho, ho!"

"Santa!" exclaims Tami smiling happily.

"Ho, ho, ho! I know who's been naughty, and I know who's been nice! I've brought presents for everyone nice!" exclaims Santa.

Mokuba stands up and pulls his chair towards Santa. "Here you go, Santa. You can use my chair while you pass out gifts."

"Thank you, Mokuba," says Santa sitting down and opening his pack in front of him. He pulls out a present and passes it to Mokuba. "This is for you."

Mokuba smiles. "Thank you, Santa, but if it's all the same to you, I'll wait to open it Christmas morning!"

"That's why you're a good boy, Mokuba. Now isn't it getting close to your bedtime?" replies Santa.

Mokuba looks at his watch. "Oh, you're right! I have to get home!"

"Go on then, Mokuba," says Jounouchi.

"Thank you for a wonderful time," says Mokuba taking an envelope from the inside pocket of his suit jacket. He walks over to the donation box and slides the envelope in before leaving with his box.

"This is stupid. I'm too old to believe in Santa Clause!" exclaims Varon.

"You're never too old to believe in faith, love, and good will, young man. I still believe in Santa Claus," says a ninety-year-old man standing up with the help of a cane, and a younger man stands up with him. Together, they walk to Santa's side. "It's nice to see you again, old friend."

"And you as well, Naritaka-san," says Santa pulling out two gifts, "Has your great-granddaughter decided on a name for her son yet?"

"Ah, she's thinking about Hibiki," says the old man smiling.

"It's a good name," says Santa.

"Excuse us, please, Santa, but I must get my grandfather home," says the younger man. He takes the two gifts from Santa.

As the two leave, they both drop envelopes into the donation box.

In hardly no time at all, Santa empties his bag of gifts to the guests who all leave their donations as they head out.

A small elf enters carrying another full bag. He wears a scarf tied over the lower half of his face. "Here's the bag you wanted, boss."

"Thank you, elf. Everyone, gather round. Ho, ho, ho! I have presents for everyone!" exclaims Santa, "Ho, ho, ho!"

Everyone sits down around Santa, the younger orphans upon the floor, and the older students and adults pulling up chairs from the tables.

Santa reaches into his full sack and pulls out a present. "Ho, ho, ho! Tami, this one is for you!"

The little girl, still dressed as a Christmas tree, scoots over to Santa. "Thank you! Open now?"

"Ho, ho, ho! Yes, you can open it now!" Santa smiles. He begins digging in his pack for another gift while Tami tears open the wrapping on her present.

"A teddy! Thank you, Santa!" exclaims Tami clutching her stuffed bear to her chest.

Santa pulls out a gift. "This one is for Yin. Ho, ho, ho!"

Yin looks at Yang, and the twins clutch each other's hand.

"Ho, ho, ho!" Santa digs into his pack again and pulls out another present. "Here we are! Yang, your present…"

The twins scramble to get their presents together, and they open them hurriedly. The girl rips open her CD case to put the CD into her brother's portable CD player while the boy puts on one set of headphones and passes the other to his sister. "Thank you, Santa! We love the Yin-Yang Twins music!"

Santa pulls out another present. "Miho."

Jounouchi sits back and watches Santa pass out gifts with a smile. He thinks back to all the wonderful gifts he's already received, and he almost misses hearing his name called.

"Snoopy. I do believe this one is yours," says Santa holding up a clearly bone-shaped present.

Jounouchi's heart sinks when he sees the degrading gift, but in the spirit of the season, he rises and walks over to collect the gift.

"Open it when you're alone," whispers Santa.

"Thank you, Santa. It's what I've always wanted," says Jounouchi.

"I hope so," whispers Santa.

Jounouchi moves back to his seat and watches as the last of the presents are handed out.

"Ho, ho, ho!" exclaims Santa rising at last, "Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"

The elf grabs both empty bags and follows Santa out the door.

"Thanks for everything, guys! It's time to go home now. Clean-up can wait until morning," says Jounouchi with a yawn.

"Yes. Several young ones need to go to sleep," says Grandmother holding Tami who sleeps in her arms.

"Good night, Grandmother. I'll come by tomorrow sometime," says Jounouchi, "Ken, can you take the box?"

"Of course," says Kenichi.

"Will you need help with the clean-up tomorrow?" asks Miho.

"If you're offering to come help, work begins at nine in the morning. Anyone can come," says Jounouchi, "I'm going to change out of this costume." He heads off towards the bathroom and locks himself in a stall. He rips open his present first and sees the dog bone… container. He unscrews the cap and pulls out a scroll of paper. His heart pounds in his chest as he unrolls the paper to read it.

'To my dearest Jounouchi Katsuya. This is not the gift I spoke to you about earlier. In order to get that gift, I'm afraid you'll have to come outside. Please, change out of your costume into something warm. I would like to invite you to share cookies and cocoa with me as we ride through this winter wonderland in my sleigh. I'm sorry, but my reindeer don't fly. Upon this impromptu date, and I call it a date because I would like it to be a date to possible lead us into a permanent boyfriend-boyfriend relationship. Upon this date, I will reveal my true name and nature to you, and I will ask you for a kiss… just a simple kiss and you needn't give it to me if you're not ready. I really want to kiss you, but I respect you so much… I will be waiting out the back door for you. Please come find me. With all my love, Your Secret Santa.'

Jounouchi re-rolls the scroll and puts it back into the bone. He quickly removes the costume and heads out to put on his winter boots and outside clothes.

"Want to walk home together, Jou?" asks Yugi.

"No. You go ahead, Yugi. There's one more thing I have to do tonight…"

"Do you need help?"

"I'm meeting my Secret Santa. His gift to me today will be his name and his face. Sorry, but I don't want you around."

Yugi blushes. "Right! I wouldn't want anyone watching me make out either! Have fun! I'll lead the clean-up if you want to stay in bed with him!"

Jounouchi blushes. "Go home, Yugi!"

Yugi zips up his coat and heads out with a smile.

Jounouchi bundles up and checks all the locks before heading out the front door and walking around the building to the back. He sees the sleigh, the eight reindeer, the little elf in the driver's seat, and Santa in the back with a thick blanket over his lap.

Santa smiles. "I'm glad you came, Katsuya."

"I wanted to," says Jounouchi climbing into the sleigh beside Santa and covering his lap with the blanket. "Thank you for everything you've done for me so far."

"I only did what I thought would make you happy," says Santa, "On Dasher and Dancer! On Prancer and Vixen! On Comet and Cupid! On Donder and Blitzen! To the top of the rood, to the top of the hall! Now dash away, dash away, dash away all!"

"Giddy-up, go," says the elf snapping the reins.

The reindeer start to move and pull the sleigh along.

Jounouchi blushes as he snuggles closer to Santa. "This is nice and romantic."

"I thought you would feel that way, Katsuya," says Santa. "May I hold you?"

"Maybe later," says Jounouchi blushing even more, "Thank you for all the gifts you've given me, but I do have to ask you… why? Why are you going through so much trouble for me?"

"So you jump right to the point of this entire date. Do you mind if I change out of this suit before I answer you?"

"I'd prefer not."

"I love you."

The elf giggles.

"You love me? You don't even know me!"

The elf drives the sleigh into the darkness beneath a bridge.

"Close your eyes, Katsuya. Please," says Santa as the sleigh stops moving.

Jounouchi closes his eyes. "All right."

The rustling sound of clothing reaches Jounouchi's ears, but he doesn't open his eyes.

A hand gently brushes Jounouchi's cheek when all is silent again. "Open your eyes and tell me I don't know who you are."

Jounouchi opens his eyes and looks towards the sound of the voice, but he can't see anything in the darkness. "I can't see."

"Sorry! Giddy-up, go!"

The sleigh moves out of the darkness, and the glow of the streetlights illuminates the face of the person beside Jounouchi.

"Seto?" Jounouchi looks at the giggling driver. "Mokuba?"

"Yes, Katsuya."

"Hi, Jou!"

"You… you've been Santa for the orphans?" asks Jounouchi, "And for me?" A light seems to dawn behind his eyes. "You sneaky bastard! You said you never saw who gave me those presents!"

"I never saw who did put them there," says Kaiba.

"Because you never saw yourself, but I should have asked if you knew who put them there!"

Kaiba blushes. "I would have told you then."

"You sneaky bastard!" Jounouchi leans against Kaiba. "But I'm so glad it's you! I'm so glad it's you!"

"Katsuya…"

"Put your arm around me, Seto."

"Oh, gladly!" Kaiba smiles and wraps his arm around Jounouchi's waist. He pulls the blond up tighter against himself. "I gave you all those gifts because I want to help you. I want to protect you and take care of you, but the way we've always fought in the past… I didn't think you'd be receptive any other way."

"You're right. A month ago, I wouldn't be sitting here with you, like this," says Jounouchi, "I have to know. How long have you realized you love me?"

Kaiba looks down at his lap.

"Oh, hey! I forgot to give you the cookies and cocoa!" exclaims Mokuba reaching down beside him to pull up a tin filled with cookies, "Sorry about that, you two!"

"That long, huh?" asks Jounouchi.

"Just about Valentine's Day last year," says Kaiba removing his arm from around Jounouchi, "but I didn't believe it at first. I didn't want to believe that I could care for anyone the way I did for you." He sighs. "I didn't think you could feel the same way."

"So you continued to fight with me and call me names?"

"You're beautiful when you're angry, and at least then you were focused solely on me…"

"Why aren't you holding me anymore?"

Kaiba looks up at Jounouchi.

"I swear, I must be masochistic," says Jounouchi before placing a chaste kiss to Kaiba's lips, "because I love you too."

"Katsuya…" Kaiba tentatively reaches for Jounouchi's face.

Jounouchi nuzzles Kaiba's hand, and he closes his eyes. "Seto, please show me yourself…"

Kaiba blushes a deep red.

Mokuba's eyes widen, and he blushes.

"Please show me your real self and not just the mask you show to the world." Jounouchi slides closer so he's almost sitting in Kaiba's lap. He opens his eyes and looks deeply into two sapphire orbs. "I love the way you surprise me."

"And I love to surprise you," says Kaiba, "If you'd agree to be my boyfriend, I'll show you as much of myself as you want me to, Katsuya."

"Agreed… Damn! I wish I had some mistletoe right now!"

"We don't need it." Kaiba winds his arms tightly around Jounouchi's upper body and catches his lips in a sweet kiss. "I love you, Katsuya."

"Seto… I love you."

Mokuba looks back at the two older teens and smiles. He begins singing 'I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus' as he drives the sleigh around town with the others making out in the back.

After about fifteen minutes, Jounouchi pulls away. "We shouldn't do this…"

Kaiba's fist clenches in Jounouchi's coat. "Why not?"

"It's freezing out here. We might catch a cold. We should wait to do this someplace warm," says Jounouchi.

"Would you like to come to my place, and we can cuddle up in front of the fireplace?" asks Kaiba.

"Yeah!" Jounouchi smiles. "Hey! I didn't get my cocoa and cookies!"

Mokuba passes the cookie tin back to Jounouchi.

"Would you like some cocoa too, Mokuba?" asks Kaiba lifting a thermos.

"No thanks. I'll make my own cocoa when we get home," says Mokuba.

"That sounds nice too. Let's have ours in front of the fire," says Jounouchi, "Otherwise we might make a mess of the sleigh. Where did you get a sleigh and reindeer anyway?"

"We rented them from a farm nearby. In the summer, these guys are in a petting zoo," says Mokuba.

"Girls, Mokuba."

"Huh? Where?" asks Mokuba looking around.

"The reindeer are girls, not guys," says Kaiba.

"Really? How can you tell?" asks Jounouchi.

"The male reindeer lose their horns… antlers in the fall, and they re-grow them in spring. The female reindeer keep them through winter," explains Kaiba, "These reindeer have antlers. They're female."

"Why don't I know that?" asks Mokuba.

"Because you haven't learned it yet," says Kaiba.

"You are taking us home, right, Mokuba?" asks Jounouchi.

Mokuba smiles back at Jounouchi. "Yeah. We are all going home…"

The gates to the Kaiba Mansion loom into view.

"Welcome home, Katsuya."

"Welcome home, Jou," says Mokuba, "Please stay as long as you want."

"And forever is acceptable," says Kaiba.

Jounouchi takes Kaiba's hand and holds it in both of his. "Forever does sound nice, doesn't it?"

Kaiba smiles.

"What's forever for?"

"Huh?"

"Well, if nothing ever lasts forever, what's forever for?" asks Jounouchi.

"Diamonds. Love," says Kaiba, "While it's true that not all loves last forever, there are special ones that do."

"I'd like to experience that type of love," says Jounouchi, "Would you like to try loving me forever?"

"I'll do more than try," says Kaiba kissing Jounouchi again.

The sleigh pulls to a stop in front of the door.

Isono trades places with Mokuba.

Jounouchi and Kaiba disembark from the sleigh and carry the blanket, cookie tin, and cocoa thermos inside.

"Hey, Seto. Do you mind if I go up and play video games?" asks Mokuba kicking off his winter boots and slipping into a pair of house slippers. He hangs his coat up in the closet.

"Get a cup of cocoa, take a warm bath, then you can play. But you'd better be in bed when I come up," says Kaiba removing his coat and putting it away in the closet. He takes Jounouchi's coat and puts it away as well.

"Okay," says Mokuba running into the kitchen.

Kaiba gets a pair of slippers from the closet and passes them to Jounouchi. "These are yours now, for whenever you're here."

Jounouchi blushes and takes off his boots to put on the slippers. "Now where's this fireplace?"

Kaiba slides his feet into his slippers before wrapping an arm around Jounouchi's waist and escorting him to the living room to cuddle together on the plush rug before the fireplace.

"I want to know everything there is about you… the real you, Seto," says Jounouchi taking the cup of warm cocoa from Kaiba's hand.

"There's not much to tell that you don't already know," says Kaiba holding out the tin of sugar cookies.

"That's probably true," says Jounouchi, "Although I did just learn that you like to play Santa…"

"I do enjoy it. It's something I look forward to year after year, and now I can look forward to seeing the play at the dress rehearsal. What do you think you'll do next year?" asks Kaiba.

"Well, I'm going to technical college," says Jounouchi setting his cup down as his shoulders tense, "The semester doesn't end until December 20th so I won't be able to do the fundraiser next year. I mean, I need to have a job to pay for tuition, room and board, and stuff, so between classes, work, and studying… I won't have time to do the fundraiser. I was thinking about asking Mokuba to take it over."

"What?" asks Kaiba.

Jounouchi turns away from Kaiba so the brunet can't see the tears starting to roll down his cheeks. "I don't have much choice…"

"You do have a choice, Katsuya. All you have to do is say the word, and I will help you keep your dream. I know you love helping those kids. Don't throw it away…"

Jounouchi spins around and throws his arms around Kaiba's neck. He buries his face in the brunet's shoulder as he cries. "What else can I do?"

"Don't go to school in the fall."

Jounouchi shoves Kaiba away, and he glares at him. "What?"

"I'm not saying don't go to school. I'm saying don't go in the fall. That's when you do your fundraiser. You can probably hold down a job and do the charity work together," says Kaiba, "So don't go to school in fall. Wait until the spring term, and enroll in summer term. Make that your school year and have the fall off. If you want to start summer school right after graduation, I will pay your tuition. You can consider it a loan if you need to."

"There are some classes that are only available in fall…"

"What are you going for?"

"Dental assistant."

"I never knew you had any interest in that."

"I don't."

"Katsuya, please listen to me and consider my words. Take a year off from school to think about what you really want to do. Get a part time job, continue your charity work, and live here with Mokuba and me. I will support you in whatever you want to do! I just want you to be happy with what you decide to do!" Kaiba pulls Jounouchi up against his chest. "And I don't think you're happy about giving up the fundraiser."

"Okay… I'll think about it," says Jounouchi squirming closer to Kaiba. He yawns.

"Maybe we should talk about this in the morning," says Kaiba, "I think it's time to put my new boyfriend to bed."

"Yeah. I have to go to the hall to clean it all up in the morning. Then Yugi promised to help me do my Christmas shopping when we're done," says Jounouchi, "What would you and Mokuba like?"

"I already have what I want," says Kaiba kissing Jounouchi's forehead, "but Mokuba would probably like some new scrapbook supplies… a book, stickers, stamps, that sort of thing. He's really into making scrapbook photo albums. Maybe we'll show you them later."

"I'd like that," says Jounouchi smiling softly.

"Would you like me to show you to a guest room, or would you care to join me in my room to snuggle while we sleep?" Kaiba's cheeks turn pink.

"I'm not ready for sex, but I can sleep beside you," says Jounouchi.

Kaiba stands up and helps Jounouchi to his feet before guiding him upstairs to his bedroom. "Would you like to borrow some pajamas?"

"No… I'm fine in just my boxers," says Jounouchi starting to undress. He blushes. "Unless you'd rather I be wearing something more…"

Kaiba blushes and strips off his own clothes before crawling into bed wearing just his underwear. "Go to sleep."

Jounouchi finishes undressing and slides into the bed beside Kaiba. He cuddles up close to him and rests his head on Kaiba's shoulder. "Good night, Seto. I love you."

"I love you. Good night, Katsuya."

***

Christmas morning finds everyone gathered around the tree in the Kaiba Mansion's living room exchanging presents and eating holiday treats.

Kaiba slams the lid back on the box as all the blood drains from his face. "How did you even purchase something like this? You're too young to go in those type of stores!"

Yugi blushes. "Well, it took a lot of begging and pleading, but you really shouldn't have let Isono drive us on our shopping trip!"

Kaiba's eyes widen. "You talked Isono into buying this? Please tell me that you didn't say it was for me!"

"Well, technically it's not for you. It's for Jou! We don't want you to hurt him after all!" exclaims Yugi smiling.

"What did he give you?" asks Jounouchi, "Or should I say us?"

Kaiba passes the box to Jounouchi. "I'm going to kill you, Motou."

Jounouchi opens the box and pulls out a pair of black fur handcuffs. He blushes as he looks at the assortment of lubricants and sexual toys in the box. He puts the cuffs back in the box and replaces the lid. "If you asked for all this, Yugi… I'll help Seto kill you."

"Oh, come on! You know you'll enjoy it!" exclaims Yugi.

"I really shouldn't give you this," says Kaiba throwing a box at Yugi, "I hope it breaks." He continues to pass out the gifts he got for everyone.

"Thank you, Kaiba," says Yugi pulling out the portable game system.

"What the hell?"

All eyes turn to Jounouchi.

"I don't get it," says Jounouchi looking up at Kaiba, "A passport and two plane tickets to Paris?"

"For a Valentine's weekend," says Kaiba, "You can take whoever you want with you. It's an all expense paid trip. You would just need money for souvenirs and things."

"Seto…"

"I'd understand if you'd like to go with someone younger and female," says Kaiba.

"I love my sister, but I'm not spending Valentine's without you, Seto," says Jounouchi. "I love you in a way far more appropriate for the holiday."

"Yes, well. I didn't want to assume," says Kaiba.

"Why don't you just kiss him and be done with it, Jou?" asks Anzu.

Jounouchi grabs Kaiba's lapel and pulls him forward into a quick kiss. "We'll continue later."

"I can't wait."

"Hey, do that again! I didn't have the camera ready!" exclaims Honda aiming the camera at Kaiba and Jounouchi.

"Pervert," says Kaiba blushing.

"Oh, come on, big brother!" exclaims Mokuba, "It'll be a nice memento of your first Christmas together!"

"Oh, fine!"

"Well, geez, you don't have to put so much…"

Kaiba kisses Jounouchi long and slow while the camera flashes away. He gasps when their lips part. "I don't have a problem with kissing you often. It's not a chore or a bother or anything. I just think it's personal, and I don't like having my personal life photographed."

"I get it," says Jounouchi. He turns around to grab the pile of gift bags he brought and passes them around. As he passes Kaiba his bag, he whispers, "I'd like to see you in that on our trip to Paris."

Kaiba looks in the bag at the boxer shorts with Snoopy lying on top of a heart that reads 'Be Mine.' He looks at Jounouchi with a raised eyebrow.

"They had their Valentine stuff out already."

"Before Christmas?"

"It's retail," says Jounouchi shrugging his shoulders.

"We'll make good use of this on Valentine's Day, and we'll bring Motou's gift too… just in case," says Kaiba smiling and pulling Jounouchi to him.

"I love you. Merry Christmas, Seto."

"I love you too, Katsuya. Merry Christmas."

The end.


End file.
